Amor no correspondido
by HOMOFOGAS
Summary: Serie de viñetas sobre diversos amores / Era verdad lo que decían… mientras más subías más dura era la caída, jamás en su vida vio a Mimi tan enojada con él. Ver cómo defendía con uñas y dientes, a capa y espada, a Matt debía ser por algo. No, ERA por algo. Ella lo amaba. / Turno de Michael, Mimato
1. Mientras más alto sueñas

_Holi :D Pídeme ésta volvió con una serie de viñetas para San Valentín… Si, ya sé que es un poco apresurado para San Valentín, pero es que ésta es una ocasión especial… Yo, __**Len**__, me tomé la libertad de subirlo anticipadamente porque hoy, 4 de Febrero está de cumpleaños mi educada compañera de labores __**Rowws **__:D Feliz cumpleaños linda *-* Espero que no te moleste que lo haya subido de nuestra cuenta xD Pero así aprovechamos y subimos el próximo para San Valentín, cuando corresponda xDDDD Súper patuda yo D: Pero la intensión es lo que cuenta :D Además sé que te gustará porque tiene lo que más te gusta, lo sé gatita, te conozco 1313 Además ya te he mostrado gran parte del capítulo y sé que te gusta xDDD Te reirás mucho, y espero que ustedes también :D Disfruten el regalito de cumpleaños de Roww :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Digimon no nos pertenece, pero nosotras somos porfiadas así que simplemente no pescamos y nos adueñamos imaginariamente de todos los derechos de Digimon, por lo tanto, en nuestro mundo Digimon es nuestro, y también sus personajes, así que como nosotras hacemos lo que queremos con los personajes, en nuestro mundo SI existe el Mimato, SI existe el Taiora y el Sorato… RIP xD Nunca existió ese capítulo feo, cochino y repugnante de Navidad. Lalalalá :A

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amor No Correspondido<strong>_

_**Mientras más alto sueñas, más dolorosa es la caída.**_

* * *

><p><em>Yamato IshidaHikari Yagami_

* * *

><p>Había un pensamiento que era común en la vida de toda adolescente, con un hermano mayor, y encontrar una excepción a la regla era bastante extraño, casi inexistente.<p>

Lo vio de reojo ir a la cocina acompañado de su hermano para sacar algunas cervezas del refrigerador y hablar sobre algunas cosas de mucha importancia para ellos, pero carente de la misma para ella. Desvió la mirada cuando el moreno había volteado hacia ella, no quería que la descubriera viéndolo, no quería que luego lo invadiera con preguntas acerca de lo sucedido, además de no ser preguntas amables, por lo general su hermano era sumamente antipático y hostigoso cuando se trataba de esos temas, aún la veía como una niña pequeña que por ende, no le atraían los chicos, no sentía cosas más allá de una amistad por ellos, una niña pequeña que no conocía el amor… Pero ella ya estaba bastante lejos de ser eso, era toda una mujer, con sus 16 años y sus sentimientos a flor de piel tenía todo el derecho a enamorarse, nadie se lo podía impedir. Sus sentimientos eran nobles, puros, lindos.

Quizás para muchos sería un amor no correspondido, pero ella no perdía las esperanzas de que aquel chico que le robaba los sueños, pudiera fijarse en ella. Para la mayoría de las chicas de su edad, el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor parecía un sueño inalcanzable, pero el destino no había dicho su última palabra, y ella no se resignaría tan fácilmente, ella creía en los finales de cuentos de hadas, donde existe el "Y vivieron felices para siempre".

Le gustaba todo de él. Como sus ojos ocultaban la mayoría de sus emociones, haciéndolos poseedores de sus verdaderos sentimientos, guardándolos como un preciado secreto que ella quería descubrir, como su cabello se agitaba y se despeinaba siempre de manera casual con cada uno de los movimientos de su cabeza, como a veces sonreía siempre de medio lado con cada estupidez que podía hablar su hermano, como le daba prolongados sorbos a su lata de cerveza fría, provocando que su manzana de Adán suba y baje por su masculino y fuerte cuello. Todo él era un enigma que ansiaba descubrir.

Últimamente lo veía más seguido en su preparatoria, se veía imponente llegando en su moto, que no pasaba desapercibida por nadie, mucho menos por las fanáticas locas y desquiciadas que tenía el rubio en la preparatoria.

Ella sabía de primera fuente que a veces iba a la preparatoria para buscar a su hermano menor, quien además era uno de sus mejores amigos, ¿pero ir prácticamente todos los días? Realmente quería mucho a T.K como para ir a buscarlo todos los días a la preparatoria. Aunque no lo veía como algo negativo, más bien para ella era como un regalo del destino, que le permitía ver a su amor secreto todos los días, y producto de eso ya hasta había tenido algunas oportunidades para intercambiar aunque sea un saludo con él, pero no era suficiente, quería más…

Hacía unas semanas atrás, había tenido la brillante idea de inscribirse en el taller de música después de clases, sin tener idea de cómo tocar, ni siquiera tomar algún instrumento, pero si eso servía para tener algo más en común con el rubio, además de que su hermano era su mejor amigo, y si de ese modo tenía la oportunidad de acercarse más a él, bienvenido sea. Había comenzado con lo básico, flauta dulce, y por Dios que se sentía ñoña llevando el estuche de su flauta por todos lados, necesitaba comprar una mochila más grande que ocultara la vergüenza que sentía al no saber tocar un instrumento aunque sea un poco más elaborado, pero bien decía por ahí que todo lo bueno costaba caro, y ella bien lo sabía. Caminaba lo más rápido posible, tratando de evitar aquellas miradas que se posaban en ella, especialmente en el estuche de la flauta, y para colmo tenía que cruzar toda la preparatoria para llegar al famoso salón de música, cuando se encontró cerca de la entrada a su escuela un singular ruido llamó su atención, y no pudo evitar voltearse y contemplar como su sueño podría hacerse realidad.

Lo contemplaba babosamente como cualquier adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas contemplaría aquel espectáculo de un adonis griego como lo era él, todo lo que veía le parecía estarlo viviendo en cámara lenta, como lentamente apagaba el motor de la moto, como lentamente estiraba su pierna derecha para bajarse de ésta, como lentamente se quitaba el casco negro de su cabeza, como lentamente sacudía despreocupadamente su cabello y como lentamente se apoyaba sobre su moto, dejaba el casco enganchado en uno de los manubrios y sacaba su celular del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón para comenzar a teclear un mensaje posiblemente. Repentinamente el rubio subió la vista, sonrió tenue y alzó rápidamente las cejas.

La había saludado… ¡A ELLA! Y eso había sido como una flecha de esperanza para su pequeño corazoncito, era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir soñando. Tontamente levantó su mano izquierda y la agitó con torpeza para saludarlo y sonreírle estúpidamente. Él, al ver aquel gesto, vergonzoso por lo demás, se dispuso a seguir con su atención puesta en su celular.

Ella suspiró, poco le importaba estar parada en medio del patio observando solitariamente hacia la salida de la preparatoria a aquel hermoso chico que la traía como estúpida, y que todas las personas que pasaban por ahí se le quedaran mirando… ¡QUE MIREN TODO LO QUE QUIERAN! Que miren toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

—¡Hola Kari! —saludó alegre como siempre Mimi.

Ella se sobresaltó, la verdad, no se lo esperaba, estaba tan sumida en su mundo que no se percató de cuando la castaña había llegado a su lado. —Hola… —respondió ella ya un poco más calmada. Mimi volvió a sonreírle ampliamente.

—¿Vas a tu taller de música? —preguntó notando el estuche que mecía nerviosamente en su mano derecha. Kari sin más asintió.

Mimi siempre era muy dulce con ella, al igual que Sora, la trataba como una hermana menor prácticamente. Ella siempre tenía una cálida sonrisa para brindar a los demás, y con ello, sin saberlo, darle fuerzas a cada uno de las que se las regalaba para cualquier cosa. Iba por el mundo irradiando felicidad y buenos deseos para toda persona quien pasara cerca de ella, era linda, era popular, era buena persona, buena amiga, simpática, auténtica y no le deseaba mal a nadie… Sinceramente no comprendía como alguien con las características de la castaña podía estar sola… Había que ver lo ciegos que eran los hombres…

Observó como la castaña veía su celular tras recibir alguna especie de llamada perdida o un mensaje y como luego volteó hacia la salida alegremente, no le dio mucha importancia.

—Debo irme, ya llegaron por mi. Suerte en el taller mi niña, que te vaya excelente.

—Gracias. —sonrió ella. Como siempre Mimi era tan dedicada a sus amigos, no existía una persona más dulce y tierna que ella en el mundo.

La vio alejarse dando leves saltitos, divertida, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, igual a las que ella le brindaba, pero poco a poco, su sonrisa fue desapareciendo cuando notó hacia la persona a quien se acercaba Mimi, y lo más impresionante para ella, fue verlo sonreír, y no como siempre lo hacía de medio lado, ésta era una sonrisa… completa. A diferencia de lo que todos pensaban y comentaron alguna vez, él si sabía sonreír. Y mayor fue su impresión cuando Mimi se acercó a Matt, lo abrazó por el cuello y él correspondió el abrazo rodeando su cintura con sus brazos… Hasta ahí su mente, y por sobre todo, su corazón, podían estar tranquilos, puesto que, que Matt fuera a buscar a la castaña y se saludaran con un caluroso abrazo, podía significar perfectamente que eran amigos… Buenos amigos, como en su momento lo habían sido su hermano y Sora, o bien como ella y T.K… Aunque había algo raro en todo aquello… Los amigos no se besaban… ¡Se estaban besando! Y no era un simple besito en la mejilla o uno pequeñito en los labios, era uno bastante apasionado.

Ella seguía viendo atónita aquel amoroso encuentro, luego de terminar ese beso, ambos se miraron tiernamente, con cara de… Bobos enamorados, así como su hermano cuando veía a Sora, era exactamente la misma expresión en el rostro de Matt cuando vio a Mimi. Luego le pasó un casco extra a la castaña y se puso el suyo propio, ambos subieron a la moto y luego de darle contacto al motor de ésta se fueron. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Sin duda uno de los acontecimientos más extraños que le había tocado vivir… A sus cortos 16 años, haber experimentado lo que era el verdadero amor, ¿y enterarse de que su verdadero amor ya tenía dueña? Y peor aún… Que esa dueña era nada más ni nada menos que Mimi, a quien hasta hace tan solo un rato compadecía por ser tan linda y tierna y no tener novio… Las vueltas de la vida…

* * *

><p>Su plan de "Entrar al taller de música para ser notada por Matt" no estaba funcionando como ella se lo hubiese esperado, hasta con uno de los instrumentos más básicos, descontando el pandero, el triángulo o incluso las maracas, desentonaba… Era completamente ilógico y ridículo. A ese pasó nunca se acercaría al rubio, a menos que recurriera a su hermano mayor para acercársele, pero conociéndolo como lo conocía, nunca jamás en la vida le permitiría llevar a cabo tal calamidad, estaba segura que hasta su abuelo, con más de 70 años, era más liberal que su sobreprotector hermano que además tenía complejos de papá celoso.<p>

Al menos hoy no tendría cabeza para estar pensando en Matt, debía poner toda su concentración y empeño en su informe en parejas sobre Hamlet para la clase de Lenguaje, para su suerte le había tocado con T.K, quien aunque fuese hermano de aquel sensual hombre dueño de su corazón y pensamientos, para su suerte no se parecían en nada, habían veces en que de verdad lo dudaba y quizás todos… Hasta ahí todo iba bien, podía reconocer perfectamente el camino al departamento del rubio y su madre, pero luego a él se le había ocurrido doblar en una calle que no tenía nada que ver… ¿Acaso era un atajo? ¿Acaso quería llevarla por otro camino y perderla para poder tener control total sobre ella y abusar sexualmente de ella? No, que tonta… Sabía perfectamente que T.K no era esa clase de chico. Luego de caminar unas cuadras más llegaron a un edificio que no era el del rubio, sin embargo él sacó un juego de llaves y abrió como si nada la puerta, subieron un pisos en el ascensor para luego tomar otra llave de su juego y abrir la puerta del departamento. A la castaña le seguía pareciendo extraño, aunque cuando abrió la puerta y pudo ver el interior de la instancia supuso que se trataba del departamento de su padre, él ya le había comentado lo desordenado que era.

—Disculpa el desorden… —habló T.K luego de cerrar la puerta una vez ella estuvo adentro. Dejó sus cosas sobre uno de los sillones, y la verdad no se notaban pues además de sus pertenencias, habían también papeles, carpetas, ropa de su padre y también de su hermano. —¿Quieres algo de tomar? —ofreció gentil como siempre.

Ella negó con una sonrisa amable, y luego de echar un vistazo a la sala de estar, llena de un montón de cosas que no tenían por qué estar ahí, cayó en cuenta de que si se encontraba en el departamento del Señor Ishida, ¡también tenía que ser el departamento de Matt! Sabía que el hermano mayor de su amigo vivía con su padre, y según lo que ella sabía de él, ya sea por T.K o por su propio hermano, Matt aún seguía viviendo con él.

La vida era dulce, no tenía ninguna duda. Sabía que el papá de los rubios no se encontraba en casa, pues trabajaba prácticamente todo el día, pero estaba 100% segura de que el mayor de ellos si se encontraba en casa, si no ¿quién estaba tocando acordes con su guitarra?

Sin darse cuenta sonrió como boba al notar que se encontraba en el mismo espacio físico que su amor platónico, tocando una hermosa y angelical melodía con su guitarra la cual conocía a la perfección. Sin duda una de las ventajas de tener un hermano mayor, era que escuchaba Rock todo el día, en éste caso le fue sumamente útil. "Sweet Child O' Mine" de Guns n' Roses, estaba completamente segura.

—She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories, where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky… —Y no se había equivocado. Seguía sonriendo como tonta, y agradeció interiormente que T.K estuviese pendiente de otras cosas y no en notar su boba sonrisa, era vergonzoso… Se adentró un poco más por el pasillo hasta estar cerca de la habitación de Matt y la puerta entreabierta. —Now and then when I see her face, she takes me away to that special place, and if I stared too long, I'd probably break down and cry… Wuoooh, sweet child o' mine… Wuooh oh oh oh, sweet love of mine…

Cerró los ojos, imaginándose que él solo tenía ojos para ella y que aquella hermosa canción se la dedicaba exclusivamente a ella. Se acercó un poco más a la puerta, esperó verlo solo, ensayando, tocando canciones al azar posiblemente, pero SOLO…

—Esta parte no tiene nada que ver contigo, tus ojos no son azules —se interrumpió a si mismo. La esperanza había vuelto a ella, quizás en la mente del rubio, se encontraba ella, e imaginariamente el tema estaba dedicado a ella… Se sentía en las nubes, pero _mientras más alto sueñas, más dolorosa es la caída. _—, pero el sentimiento es lo que cuenta. —habló él rápidamente para volver a sus acordes con la guitarra, y luego de eso, una risita… Y la conocía perfectamente. —She's got eyes of the bluest skies, and id ther thought of rain, I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pian. Her hair reminds me of a war safe place, where as a child I'd hide, and pray for the thunder and the rain to… —Sintió la puerta abrirse medio centímetro y su mirada se fue inmediatamente hacia esta, provocando que la chica también volteara.

—¡Hola amiga! —saludó ella bien alegre como siempre cuando la vio ahí parada en la puerta de la habitación del rubio. Quizás él podría contagiarse un poco de la alegría de la castaña, pues él solo la había visto fugazmente y había vuelto a su guitarra, ahora se encontraba afinando sus cuerdas. Ella tragó saliva al ser conciente recién de la mirada que le había lanzado el rubio, fría, completamente fría y carente de cualquier tipo de emoción… La había mirado feo, lo sabía, lo sintió. Quizás estaba enojado con ella por interrumpir su momento con su… novia…

—Hola Mimi… —saludó T.K deteniéndose a un lado de ella. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? Hasta hace unos segundos él estaba haciendo quizás qué cosa…

—Hola T.K. —respondió el saludo del rubio con una enorme sonrisa. Tan linda como siempre ella…

—Hola… —saludó Matt dignándose a voltear a verlo.

—Hola hermano.

—Papá dejó dinero por si quieren ir a comer algo por ahí. —habló volviendo toda su atención a las cuerdas de su guitarra.

T.K sonrió y negó suavemente rodando sus ojos. —OK. —su papá los quería mucho, era muy considerado, pero el pobre viejo no sabía ni siquiera hacer un huevo frito. Estaba seguro de que si no fuera por su hermano, su padre estaría en los huesos y posiblemente en banca rota, hubiese gastado todo su sueldo el comida.

* * *

><p>Llevaban más de una hora haciendo el bendito informe del dudoso existencial de Hamlet y sentía que no avanzaba nada, más bien su mente no avanzaba porque simplemente no podía con la imagen de Matt interpretando "Sweet Child O' Mine" para Mimi. Dolían, las desilusiones amorosas, y dolía aún más…<p>

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó T.K luego de muchos intentos de que la castaña reaccionara.

—Creo que… Matt se enojó conmigo… —habló ella triste.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Me miró feo. —habló después de un prolongado silencio.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, restándole completa importancia al asunto. —Él mira así a todo el mundo, relájate. No pasa nada, no está enojado…

Si ese había sido un intento de su amigo para calmarla, sinceramente no lo había logrado. _"Él mira así a todo el mundo"_… Significaba que ella no era más importante que cualquier otra persona en el mundo para él. Y si miraba así de ese modo a todo el mundo ¿Por qué con Mimi era diferente? ¿Por qué a ella la miraba de una manera especial, con aquella mirada llena de felicidad y amor en sus ojos?

Pareciera que los había invocado con la mente, porque de pronto escuchó la voz de Mimi platicándole algo a su parecer sumamente gracioso, y al parecer en realidad lo era porque Matt se estaba riendo. Él no se reía… Él con suerte sonreía, y de medio lado… Y ahora se estaba riendo, prácticamente a carcajadas. Caminaban de la mano, aunque solo recorrieron un par de metros desde el cuarto del rubio a la cocina, pero aún así iban de la mano.

De vez en cuando Matt le susurraba cosas al oído a la castaña, ésta sonreía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y luego alcanzaba sus labios para besarlo. Quizás ante los ojos de todos serían la pareja perfecta… Él, un rockstar con la imagen de chico rudo, frío, serio, inexpresivo y misterioso. Ella, una chica dulce, cariñosa, amorosa, delicada, buena amiga… Casi una princesa. Sin duda lo eran, eran tan opuestos que llegaban a ser perfectos juntos, todo el mundo lo creía, y ella también, por más que quisiera negarlo le costaba mucho porque Mimi también era su amiga y quería su felicidad, aunque tampoco podía negar que le gustaría mucho más si la felicidad de la castaña estuviera lejos de Matt… Pero con solo verlos le parecía un anhelo rotundamente imposible.

Tras un sin fin de demostraciones melosas de su amor incondicional, prefirió concentrarse de lleno en su tarea para Lenguaje, pero era imposible no escuchar las bobas risitas de enamorados que emitían esos dos, o como se susurraban palabras de amor, jurando que ni ella ni T.K escuchaban, cuando en realidad ESCUCHABAN TODO. La situación ya la estaba hartando, estaba segura que en cualquier momento era capaz de levantarse e irse indignada, era como si el rubio tuviese conocimiento de sus sentimientos y lo hiciera apropósito para dejarle bien en claro que entre ella y él nunca, jamás en la vida pasaría algo más allá de una simple relación de adolescente ilusionada-mejor amigo de tu hermano, sin embargo ella sentía que esa no sería la mejor manera de decirle gentilmente que desistiera de sus sentimientos hacia él. Si le había querido romper el corazón, lo estaba logrando, y de la peor manera.

—Si te molesta tanto, no los veas… —comentó el rubio, que ni se había molestado en hablar bajo para que los tortolitos no escucharan, sabía de antemano que se encontraban en una burbuja, en un mundo donde solo se existían ellos dos y donde no eran conciente de nada más que del inmenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro. ¿Y él como sabía que le molestaba?_ —_No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta… —Quizás no era un genio pero si un telépata. —¿Desde cuándo te gusta mi hermano? —Ella abrió muy grande sus ojos, todo eso ya la estaba asustando.

Luego de un prolongado silencio, y luego de mirar al causante de su nerviosismo de reojo reiteradas veces se dispuso a responder, solo porque sabía que su silencio solo podía significar una afirmación segura, y posiblemente mientras más tiempo siguiera callada, el rubio lo interpretaría como el tiempo que llevaba viendo a su hermano como algo más que el mejor amigo de su hermano, además de verse como una completa tonta al seguir sin hablar.

_Era una de esas tantas veces en las que después de los últimos días de clases del último año, con todos los preparativos para la graduación, los dejaban salir antes de la hora normal de término de las clases, y como ya era de costumbre, siempre su hermano llegaba con su mejor amigo y pasaban todo el resto del día haciendo las típicas cosas de hombres… Jugando a las luchas en el Wii._

_El rubio llevaba cerca de media hora esperando que su amigo colgara aquel maldito teléfono. No entendía como podía ser tan baboso, había estado con Sora todo el día, y ahora cuando al fin tenían un tiempo de hombres a él no se le ocurría nada mejor que llamarla, ¿No comprenderá que Sora también tiene vida y amigos a quienes dedicarles tiempo al igual que él? Hubiese sido una mejor idea invitar también a Sora a jugar a las luchas con ellos, aunque el moreno había argumentado que hace tiempo que no pasaba una tarde de hombres con su mejor amigo, haciendo cosas de hombres como beber cerveza y jugar juegos de video, él en realidad creía que la verdadera razón por la que Tai no había invitado a la pelirroja, era porque siempre lo apaleaba en el juego._

_Antes de llegar a la casa del moreno, había contado sus cigarros, le quedaban cinco, y ahora solo disponía de uno… En 30 minutos se había fumado cuatro esperando a que su amiguito terminara de hablar con Sora por teléfono, sabía que era idiota pero no sabía que se pusiera peor con una novia, de ser así jamás lo habría incitado a pedirle a Sora que fuese su novia. Gran error._

_Suspiró meditando si sería un buen momento para fumarse su último cigarrillo o si mejor esperaba. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo más tendría Tai hablando con su novia… ¿Fumárselo ahora? ¿Esperar? Que gran dilema. Se quedó un largo rato con la cajetilla en la mano. Ya no sabía qué más hacer, en los primeros minutos después que el moreno llevaba hablando con Sora, él había aprovechado para noquearlo despiadadamente en la lucha, una y otra vez, subió su puntaje como nunca y disminuyó considerablemente el de Tai, luego de 10 victorias se había aburrido y había comenzado a fumar… 30 minutos… 30 LARGOS minutos… Quizás era un buen momento para acabar de una buena vez con el último de la caja._

—_Miko deja de rascarte el cuello. —comenzó a reclamar la castaña siguiendo al gato desde su habitación hasta la sala. Vaya que era rápido el gatito, y hacía torpes los movimientos de Kari por atraparlo. —¿Por qué lo haces? Ya, deja de rascarte tanto. —hablaba más que nada sola. Al fin tomó al gato entre sus manos, obligándolo a no rascarse más, quitándole la pata trasera del cuello cada vez que éste la levantaba para rascarse._

_El rubio la vio desinteresadamente. Quizás ella sabía que a él poco le importaba que el gato se rascara mucho el cuello, pero de igual forma lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Observó al pobre gato, desesperado por rascarse en los brazos de Hikari._

—_Quizás le aprieta el collar… —comentó él sin más._

_La castaña volteó hacia Matt impresionada. Él torció un poco sus labios, ladeó la cabeza y alzó levemente sus cejas, dándole a entender que era una posibilidad, pero ella no le tomó importancia, en su mente solo se paseaba la posibilidad, más bien, la afirmación de que él la escuchó. ¡La había escuchado! Y posiblemente no sería la primera vez, quizás cuantas veces él había escuchado sus comentarios y nunca se había atrevido a contestarlos… Esto solo podía significar una cosa, ella le importaba, y no la consideraba solo la hermanita de su mejor amigo. Sonrió, y emitiendo una boba y torpe risa regresó a su habitación aún con el gato entre sus brazos._

El rubio la miraba incrédulo a Kari, y a medida que su relato iba avanzando el sentimiento se acrecentaba más y más. —Ya… ¿y? —habló después de procesar toda la historia y de intentar buscar lo que había gatillado el enamoramiento de la castaña hacia su hermano.

—Y… eso… —habló como si nada ella.

Casi involuntariamente su mirada se fijó en la parejita del día y rodó los ojos con algo de desprecio y cansancio al ver como se miraban románticamente y como la castaña hundía su tenedor en el pote con fruta picada y crema chantilly que se habían preparado hace un rato, para dárselo en la boca a su novio, y como él abría la boca gustoso y masticaba con delicia el trocito de manzana. Mimi sonreía ante la acción de Matt.

Kari volvió a suspirar pesadamente, como lo había estado haciendo la mayor parte del tiempo.

—O sea que… ¿Te gusta mi hermano porque notó que a tu gato le apretaba el collar? Eso es ridículo.

—No, no me gusta por eso. Me gusta porque me escuchó, porque se dio cuenta de que existo, no fui invisible para él. —habló no muy fuerte para que el rubio enamorado no escuchara. Ella sabía que estaba tan sumergido en su mundo de fruta picada y crema chantilly con Mimi que aunque el mundo se estuviese acabando, él no se daría ni por enterado, pero aún así le costaba mucho trabajo hablar normalmente como su amigo.

—Aún así no deja de ser ridículo. —T.K cuando quería podía ser muy directo, y por ende, muy hiriente. —Es tres años mayor que tú…

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. —protestó ella. —Airi, por ejemplo, su novio es cuatro años mayor que ella y llevan más de un año juntos. Ellos son un claro ejemplo de que la edad no importa cuando hay amor.

—Tú lo dijiste, "cuando hay amor"… Aquí no hay nada.

—T.K estás siendo muy malo conmigo.

Y no lo entendía. Se suponía que el rubio era su amigo, y como amigo él debía apoyarla… Estaba segura de que ella lo apoyaría su él se encontrase en una situación similar. ¿Por qué era distinto? ¿Acaso estaba celoso de la posibilidad de que ella y su hermano pudieran mantener algún tipo de relación y alejarlo de él? Porque claro, siendo su hermano y ella, su mejor amiga, quizás él pudiera verse perjudicado porque ahora ellos lo dejarían de lado… No podía ser tan egoísta.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te arme falsas ilusiones con mi hermano? Lo siento Kari, pero no soy de ese tipo de personas… —suspiró. —Míralos… —le pidió haciendo lo mismo él. Kari lo hizo pero de mala gana. —Se aman. Son felices… Y se les nota.

La castaña torció sus labios. Para su mala suerte, su amigo tenía mucha razón, a kilómetros de distancia se podía ver todo el amor que sentían

—Mi hermano la quiere de verdad, y se le nota que desde que están juntos él está mucho mejor… Está más alegre, se ríe más, es más feliz… Incluso ha dejado de fumar cuando está con ella, eso es algo que en todos estos años nadie ha podido cambiar, ni siquiera Jou y sus charlas sobre la salud.

Kari sonrió levemente, recordando lo potentes que eran aquellas charlas del superior.

—_¿Les molesta si fumo?_

—_¡¿Perdón? —preguntó el mayor de ellos luego de soltar una corta carcajada irónica. —¿Y tú desde cuándo estás fumando? ¿No sabes que es un vicio importante que puede llevarte a graves enfermedades, incluso a la muerte?_

—_Jou déjalo, es cosa suya… _

—_Sora tiene razón, si se quiere matar es su problema, no nuestro. —habló despreocupado Tai._

—_Es completamente lógico que le des la razón a Sora porque estás enamorado de ella. —dicho esto el peliazul, provocó el sonrojo tanto de ella como el del moreno, pero no era el único que les tiraba ese tipo de comentarios, es más, todos lo hacían cada vez que se les presentaba la oportunidad. Ya era hora de que esos dos atinaran a estar juntos._

_A medida que pasaban los años, era cada vez más difícil juntarse todos, cada quien tenía sus propias obligaciones que debían cumplir, aunque siempre intentaran darse un tiempo para los amigos. Todos sabían que aquellos momentos eran muy valiosos._

_Se habían hecho un tiempo todos para juntarse en un parque cercano y central para todos, compartir un rato les haría bastante bien en medio de todas sus obligaciones para la secundaria y preparatoria._

_Matt por su parte seguía esperando con el cigarrillo en una mano y el encendedor en la otra alguna respuesta sensata de parte de sus amigos. Puso los ojos en blanco ante tanto bla-bla y ninguna respuesta madura de ellos. —Tomaré eso como un no. —dijo finalmente para llevar el cigarro a su boca y encenderlo. _

—_Por Dios, Matt… —ante las palabras de Jou, el rubio volvió a poner sus ojos en blanco para luego mirarlo de mala gana. —Tienes apenas 16 años y ya te metiste en el vicio del tabaco, ¿acaso piensas en tu futuro? ¿te imaginas cuando tengas 40? Serás un viejo dependiente de un tanque de oxígeno porque te destruiste los pulmones durante años, serás como aquel señor que sale en las cajetillas de cigarros. Tendrás los dientes amarillos y podridos por el tabaco… ¿Sabes cuantos cantantes han muerto bastante jóvenes por culpa de sus cochinos vicios? —intentó apelar al esfuerzo que hacía Matt junto a su banda para tener un poco más de fama y renombre y así al fin poder lanzar su carrera._

—_Jou, cállate. —fue directo._

_En vista de que el mayor iba a volver a protestar, Izzy decidió intervenir. —Déjalo Jou. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo…_

—_Gracias Izzy. Ustedes si que me entienden. —habló el rubio dirigiéndose a él, Tai y Sora, que lo habían apoyado, según él. Jou simplemente negó con rabia ante los oídos sordos de su amigo, provocando algunas risas entre el grupo._

_Matt al fin podía ser feliz e inhalar aquel elixir en paz. _

—_Aleja esa cosa asquerosa de mi, Ishida._

_Matt sonrió con hipocresía. —¿Esto? —preguntó cínicamente mostrándole el cigarro a Mimi, sentada a su lado._

—_Si, aléjalo de mi. —ordenó ella como toda una princesa._

—_¿No te gusta el cigarro?_

—_¡LO ODIO!_

_La diferencia primordial entre las discusiones entre Matt y cualquiera de ellos y las del rubio exclusivamente con Mimi, era que cuando discutía con ella, nadie se podía meter, a menos que quisiera que se tornara peor. Era preferible mantenerse callados, quietos y muy al margen de todo. Matt sonrió, eso no podía significar nada bueno, y llevó el cigarro nuevamente hasta su boca para inhalar el humo. _

—_Que pena… —habló él para luego voltearse hacia ella y botarle el humo prácticamente en la cara a la castaña._

—_¡AHH, QUE ASCO! ¡ERES REPUGNANTE MATT! —se quejaba agitando sus manos delante de su cara para disipar inútilmente el humo. El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros, como queriendo decirle que así era él y nunca cambiaría._

* * *

><p><em>Dos años más tarde, las cosas ya habían cambiado un poco… Ya no se reunían en un parque como los niños buenos, ahora casi siempre el lugar para sus juntas era en la casa de Matt, y ya no habían simplemente bebidas o refrescos, también habían bebidas alcohólicas sobre la mesa, principalmente cervezas y ron. Esas eras las consecuencias de madurar. Además, por alguna extraña razón, se habían vuelto muy fanáticos de los juegos de azar, solo les faltaban las mujerzuelas, aquel era el típico comentario de Tai, en honor a Bender, y siempre después de que Tai decía eso, se llevaba un ya recurrente codazo, golpe o simplemente una mala mirada de parte de su novia.<em>

_Izzy acercó más hacia su cuerpo las doce cartas que tenía en su mano para evitar que el moreno las viera. Sora hizo lo mismo cuando Tai volteó su vista hacia su lado. Torció sus labios, sus amigos se tomaban muy en serio las reglas._

_El rubio pensó en sacar otro cigarro de la cajetilla, desistió cuando pensó en el descaro que eso significaría para Mimi, dejar tirado el juego para ir a fumar a la terraza de nuevo, porque si, había estado fumando en la terraza solo para que ella no se enojara ni se quejara, pero tampoco quería despertar su furia fumando a su lado. ¿Por qué siempre tenía la manía se sentarse al lado de ella? ¿Le gustaba acaso? Y ella tampoco hacía nada por evitarlo, ¿Será acaso que ella gustaba de él? Optó por tomar su cigarrillo e ir a sentarse en medio de sus amigos, sabía que a ellos no les molestaría que fumara, es más, hasta podría jurar que al menos uno de ellos lo acompañaría._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó Tai al ver la notoria molestia en los ojos de Jou. —Es mi amigo… Y lo acompañaré hasta en su lecho de muerte. —dijo llevando el cigarro que le había ofrecido Matt hasta su boca._

—_¡Ah, claro! Y si Matt salta de un puente ¿Tú también lo harás?_

—_¿Qué no te sabes otro ejemplo que ese? —increpó Tai a Jou para luego encender el cigarrillo._

—_¿Significa que te da lo mismo Sora? No te importa tu vida, ni la de ella… ¿No sabes cuánto sufriría si te pasa algo por andar imitando las mañas de Matt?_

—_¿Me das? —le preguntó Sora a su novio, señalando el cigarrillo. Tai no tuvo ningún problema en pasárselo._

—_¿Tú también? Creí que eras más madura ¿Qué nadie me escucha, por la mierda?_

—_Hay que probar de todo en esta vida ¿no?_

_Esa había sido la simple respuesta de la pelirroja que lo había dejado aún con más sangre en el ojo… Tuvo que recurrir a su último recurso para que la personalidad viciosa por el tabaco de sus amigos desapareciera. —Tai, ¿sabías que el cigarro también te deja…? —habló con un tono sugerente haciendo un gesto con su pulgar hacia abajo. Sabía que si le daba esa razón a Matt le diría que poco le importaba porque no tenía novia para que se quejase de ese problema, pero Tai si la tenía, y le afectaba directamente… Sin embargo, el moreno solo se encogió de hombros antes de responder._

—_Mientras Sora no se queje, no tengo de qué preocuparme._

_Poco le importaba si sus amigos peleaban por culpa de uno de los manjares de la vida como lo era el tabaco, lo que le importaba realmente era no incomodar a la castaña con el humo del cigarro. Involuntariamente miró a Mimi, le sonreía y negaba levemente con la cabeza. En parte le divertía ver la capacidad que tenía él para que todos terminaran discutiendo por un mísero cigarro. No pudo evitar sonreírle también._

—Matt ha cambiado por Mimi, y ha cambiado para bien… Y tú deberías estar feliz por ellos, sobre todo por Mimi que es tu amiga.

—Y lo estoy, créeme… Pero no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué dices que él no puede sentir nada por mi porque soy menor que él? Airi es muy feliz con su novio mayor…

—Es distinto… Ella y su novio se conocieron así. Mi hermano solo te ve como la hermanita de su mejor amigo. Además siempre nos ha visto juntos, quizás hasta te ve como una hermana, te ha visto crecer… No mezcles las cosas, ¿quieres? Deberías dejar de sentir cosas por él, te lo dijo muy sinceramente, porque te quiero, estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Mi hermano solo tiene ojos para Mimi, y te lo repito, está muy feliz con ella… Es cosa de mirarlos…

Y hasta que al fin lo había logrado, en un día el rubio le había roto todas las ilusiones que tenía con su hermano. Pero también debía reconocer, que era muy difícil negar el amor que se tenían Matt y Mimi. Volteó nuevamente hacia ellos, y sonrió al ver a Mimi tomarle una foto con su celular al postre que habían preparado. Estaba segura que pronto aparecería en su twitter aquella foto con alguna descripción melosa. Sonrió más al ver como ésta vez era Matt quien le daba la fruta en la boca a Mimi… En realidad eran tan amorosos que eran insoportables, pero ya no insoportable malo, sino insoportable lindo. Sus amigos se venían lindos juntos.

Ya era hora de despertar de aquella estúpida ilusión y comenzar a preocuparse de otras cosas, y es verdad… Ilusionarse era muy lindo, pero el golpe al despertar de aquel hermoso sueño, dolía, y mucho… Pero se recuperaría.

* * *

><p><em>Ñeee~ xD Bueno, no tengo mucho que decirles… Si se confundieron con la pareja que puse, lo siento mucho, éste fic no es un "Yakari" o como sea la weá, creo que hablo por Row y por mi cuando digo que ODIAMOS esa pareja, para nosotras las cosas bien claras, Tai con Sora, Matt con Mimi, T.K con Kari (aunque sean fomes ¬¬) y Miyako con Ken, como debe ser la weá xD En fin… <em>

_Pobre Kari… e_e su amor no fue correspondido, porque Matt es muy feliz con Mimi :D Tan feliz que me llegan a dar envidia xDDDD me pondré en campaña para buscar pololo… Soltero (OBVIOOOO D: ) Mayor de 21, morenazo, más alto que yo (1,63 no puede ser tan difícil xD), y que sea de la U porfa xDD No pido mucho xD No mentira 55. Ni ahí con los minos por ahora xD Hay que aprovechar de pasarlo bien con los amigos! ;D Forever soltera xDDDDDD _

_Y eso :D Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado :) T.K Se las dio de consejero sentimental con Kari xD Como el Rumpy! ;D Le dejó las cosas bien claras y de paso le mató las ilusiones u.u POOOOOOBRE D: Así como a mi me mató las ilusiones el maldito árbitro! FUUUUU! Terrible imparcial el weón ¬¬ Yo estaba en el estadio, lamentablemente en la barra del Colo u_u pero me sirvió para ver que Pedro Morales NO estaba adelantado, y cuando pude vi la repetición del segundo gol anulado y la pelota NO había salido, hubiese sido 3-2 y ahora el Colo estaría buscando un nuevo técnico xD Porque mi papito lindo lo dijo, la U está entrenando no más, en cambio el Colo Colo se juega la permanencia de su técnico, y de unos cuantos jugadores xD Lo siento Pía, tenía que decirlo :B En todo caso tú también pensabas lo mismo xD Sobre todo con lo de Paredes y puta que estoy enojada con ese weón! En fin… Espero que les haga gustado el capítulo ;D Se vienen muchos otros amores no correspondidos, así que disfruten! :D Hay algunos bien entretenidos xD _

_Cualquier tipo de RR será bien recibido… No, mentira xD Solo los lindos :A Porque son RRs de cumpleaños para la pequeña Rowcienta :') que ya no es tan pequeña, está en la flor de la vida con sus dulces 15 añitos xDDDDDDDD Te imaginé como esas niñas de los programas "Quiero mis 15" D: Qué horror *sir xDDDD Bueno... Una vez más Roww linda linda *-* Feliz cumpleaños mi niña! :D Te deseo lo mejor de esta vida loca, y un negro que te viole y SI te deje su número xDD Mejor que un Matt te viole 1313 xDDD Te quiero linda *w* Disfruta ver a Kari en medio de su sufrimiento de amor no correspondido por quien te violará esta noche... TODA la noche 1313 y te va a gustar xDDDDD _

_Ya eso :B Mucho blabla... Así que eso :D disfruten, pásenlo bien y deséenle un lindo cumpleaños a Roww :D Y no le canten las mañanitas xD o les pegará D:_


	2. La Señora Ishida

_Holiiii :D **Pídeme esta** está de vuelta con otra viñeta de un amor MUY NO correspondido xD con nuestro característico humor negro y sarcástico, haciendo mierda el pobre amor de Jun por Matt :D al igual que con Hikari en la viñeta anterior... Es que Matt tiene tanto arrastre con las mujeres que ni nosotras quedamos libres, pero creo que podemos igualarlo en sensualidad, al menos yo (**Len**), la **Roww**, perdió algunos puntos ¬¬ xDDD No mentira :D Aquí está la viñeta, disfruten ~_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Digimon no nos pertenece, AÚN, pero estamos untando firmas para que sea nuestro... SOLO NUESTRO (6) En nuestros sueños D: <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amor no Correspondido<strong>_

_**"La Señora Ishida"**_

* * *

><p>Podía pasar horas y horas contemplando aquel poster en su habitación.<p>

Ella era su más ferviente fan. Sabía todo de él, su nombre completo, su edad, su fecha de nacimiento, dónde había nacido, dónde vivía, con quién vivía, dónde estudiaba, dónde ensayaba, los lugares que frecuentaba, quienes eran sus amigos… ¡TODO!

Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar lo linda que era la vida, por fin le sonreía como ella quería. Su futuro estaba a un paso tan solo.

Por primera vez su hermano no era tan inútil como ella pensó toda la vida, su querido y adorado hermano ésta vez sería su pasaporte directo a la felicidad eterna. Mordió su labio inferior aún sonriendo, simplemente no podía creer como lo lindo que era el destino. Tanto tiempo soñándolo y ahora por fin se haría realidad. Soltó un fuerte y agudo grito al mismo tiempo que se tiraba hacia atrás en su cama y comenzaba a rodar histéricamente, poco le importó que su hermano se quejara, su felicidad lo tenía bien ganado.

—¡Cállate loca! —le gritó el moreno desde la puerta de su habitación. Ella volteó hacia él, siéndole imposible borrar aquella boba sonrisa de su rostro.

Se levantó rápidamente y dando un par de brincos llegó hasta su hermano para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Oye suéltame! ¿Qué te pasa? Cada día estás más rara. —la espantó él tomándola por los brazos, una vez libre de ella caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su habitación. No quería más cariño de la neurótica de su hermana.

—Iremos a la fiesta, ¿cierto?, ¿A qué hora es?

—¡¿Iremos? Iré, querrás decir, ¡YO IRÉ, no tú!

—¡Pero…!

—¡Pero nada! —la calló finalmente. —Yo estoy invitado.

—Pero te dijeron que podías ir acompañado… ¡Lo escuché! —agregó cuando la mirada del moreno cambiaba conforme levantaba una ceja y torcía sus labios. Su hermana lo había espiado, como solía hacerlo siempre que se trataba de aquel rubio.

—Si, pero jamás en la vida iría acompañado de ti a esa fiesta.

* * *

><p>Él conducía en completo aburrimiento mientras Jun observaba cada detalle del camino a través de la ventana. Mientras más se acercaban a su destino, ella gritaba cada vez más emocionada. Cuando se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo volteó disimuladamente a ver a su histérica hermana… Iba moderadamente maquillada, salvo por sus labios que ahora tenían un intenso color rojo pasión y mucho brillo labial. Realizó una expresión de desagrado, aunque debía reconocer que había logrado en algo dominar su rebelde cabellera, tenía que darle puntos extra por eso, pero de igual forma ante sus ojos lucía igual de fea que siempre. Presionó gradualmente el acelerador cuando la luz del semáforo se tornó de color verde. Dobló en unas cuantas calles hasta que al fin detuvo el auto, ésta vez porque había llegado a su destino. Cuando el moreno alzó el freno de mano y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad ella chilló fuertemente, mucho más que antes. Se quitó rápidamente el cinturón y se apuró en salir del auto y arreglar su ropa, tenía que asegurarse de ser la más linda de la noche en aquella fiesta si quería atraer toda la atención de su ídolo musical.<p>

—Más te vale que te comportes, ¿entendiste? —Jun asintió eufórica la indicación de su, ahora, amado hermano. —No me avergüences… Al menos trata de no hacerlo.

—Ay, hermanito, relájate… Todo estará bien. Si todo sale perfecto, quizás el día de mañana no solo seas Daisuke Motomiya, futbolista, sino que serás Daisuke Motomiya, ¡cuñado de Matt Ishida! —dicho esto la pelirroja comenzó a gritar, llamando la atención de unas cuantas personas a su alrededor.

—¡Cállate, mierda! Te dije que no me avergonzaras.

—¿No sería emocionante ser el cuñado de una estrella de Rock?

—¡No! Estás loca. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté traerte…

—¿En que soy la hermanita que más quieres?

—Yo creo que me drogaste…

.

—_Davis, llévame a la fiesta._

—_¡No! Loca…_

_(…)_

—_Hermanito…_

—_¡Qué no! Abúrrete Jun._

_(…)_

—_Hermanito, mira lo que te traje. —dijo ella extendiéndole una bolsa con sus pastelillos favoritos._

—_Gracias. Que linda. —dijo tomando la bolsa entre sus manos. —Aún así ni creas que te llevaré a la fiesta._

.

Después de aquellos pastelillos, todo se tornó borroso para él. La creía capaz de drogarlo y mucho más. Jun era capaz de todo con tal de estar en la misma habitación que su amor platónico.

Jun en tanto seguía con aquella sonrisa de comercial en su rostro. Todo era perfecto, el destino los quería juntos, y por fin hoy lo lograría.

¿Quién diría que el mundo era tan pequeño? Su hermanito, después de mucho luchar por ello, al fin había sido llamado a la selección de fútbol de su país, ahí había conocido a Taichi Yagami, a quien catalogaba como su ídolo, su maestro, su sensei, su ejemplo a seguir… Y casualmente, aquel ejemplo a seguir resultó ser el mejor amigo del hombre que le quitaba el sueño, Matt Ishida. Y ahora se encontraba en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Taichi, donde OBVIANEMENTE estaría el rubio, como mejor amigo no podía estar ausente, y ella había tenido la hermosa suerte de que su hermano había sido invitado y ella había escuchado por ahí que podía llevar a alguien. Quizás su hermano quería llevar a alguien especial a esa fiesta, a alguien importante, pero ¿quién más importante que su linda hermanita? Además estaría haciendo algo lindo por ella, ayudarle a ayudar al destino y hacer que por fin ella y Matt estén juntos, por siempre y para siempre.

Davis comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la estancia, Jun caminó rápidamente hasta quedar a su lado y tomar su brazo, acto que a él le pareció extraño, sin embargo no se preocupó. De vez en cuando su hermana lo tomaba más fuerte, concluyendo él que lo había hecho porque no podía caminar con esos tacos, en cualquier momento vería a su hermana estampada en el suelo, y él no podía permitirse perderse de aquel acontecimiento. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta estiró su cuello y comenzó a buscar al cumpleañero con la mirada, finalmente lo encontró. El moreno lo había visto entrar y ahora lo saludaba con su brazo en alto.

—¡Davis! Que bueno que viniste. —saludó el moreno al más joven mientras se abrazaban como machos que eran, con fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Le deseó un feliz cumpleaños para luego saludar a Sora, la novia de Tai, a quien él también conocía.

—Ella es Jun… mi hermana… —dijo a regañadientes.

Jun, como de costumbre, saludó toda eufórica al moreno y a la pelirroja, e inmediatamente comenzó a mirar hacia los otros rincones de la casa, en busca de su futuro esposo. Escuchaba como su hermano con sus dos amigos comenzaron con una cháchara sobre el fútbol, que ella no le tomó ni la menor importancia. Su concentración estaba 100% puesta en una hermosa y perfecta cabellera rubia.

Su primera idea fue irse a recorrer la casa del cumpleañero y, de ese modo, aprovechar de buscar al amor de su vida, sin embargo, sería demasiado descortés. Su hermano había sido muy amable en llevarla, además le había salido bastante difícil que accediera a invitarla, lo mínimo que podía hacer era quedarse en el lugar mientras escuchaba la nada amena para ella, conversación de los machos sobre el fútbol y los partidos que les tocaban pronto a cada uno en sus respectivos clubes. Creyó que podría hablar con la novia de Tai sobre otro tema interesante para una señorita como ella, sin embargo la pelirroja estaba igual de afanada que ellos hablando de aquel deporte que ella tanto detestaba.

Bufó aburrida al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de piernas y brazos. Nuevamente comenzó a divagar con la mirada, en una de esas al fin podía encontrar a su gran amor. Habían muchas personas en la fiesta, la mayoría eran hombres y por lo visto, todos con un físico envidiable y para cualquier mujer, admirable, podía deducir que todos se dedicaban a lo mismo que el moreno y su hermano, sin embargo, y pese a que tenían algo que los hacía atractivos, ella estaba ahí solo por una persona, y no era ninguno de aquellos increíbles futbolistas, era un rubio y atractivo… ¡Que aún no llegaba!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Tai!

Los tres implicados en aquella "interesante" conversación voltearon a la dueña de aquella alegre voz.

—¡Mimi! —sonrió Tai levantándose del sillón y correspondiendo su efusivo abrazo. —Oh, no tenías que traerme nada. Con que estés aquí es más que suficiente. —habló él cuando la castaña le extendió una gran bolsa de papel que contenía el regalo.

—Ni hablar. Eso será para Sora, para ella es más fácil hacerte regalos por ser tu novia, no tiene que envolverlos… Pero resulta que yo no lo soy, así que te hago regalos como la gente.

La miró de pies a cabeza, y la verdad tenía que reconocer lo linda que era esa mujer. Llevaba su largo cabello suelto y levemente ondulado hasta la cintura, unos aros largos y una pulsera eran las únicas joyas que portaba las castaña, y ya con eso solamente se veía regia y estupenda, además de aquel strapless que vestía, ajustado en el pecho y su cintura y más holgado hacia las caderas hasta sus muslos, portaba también unos tacones altos de charol, lo que acentuaban cada una de sus curvas y resaltaban sus largas piernas. ¡Era perfecta! Aún así, pese a toda la perfección que irradiaba la castaña sentada a un lado de ella, que hablaba emocionadamente con la pelirroja, no la consideraba una amenaza para su plan. Seguramente era novia de alguno de los sexys futbolistas que habían ido a saludar a Tai hace un rato.

De pronto la regia mujer comenzó a gritar agudamente, llamando así la atención de los chicos.

—¡Amo esta canción! Sora, ven a bailar conmigo. —le ordenó a la pelirroja al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la obligaba a levantarse para ir a bailar al compás de "Move like Jagger" junto al tumulto de gente frente a ellos.

—Se nota que son buenas amigas… —comentó por fin ella, era la primera vez que había abierto la boca desde que los saludó.

—Si… —sonrió el moreno al verlas bailar sensual y atrevidamente. —Mientras no empiecen con el lesbianismo, está todo bien.

Ella abrió los ojos. Él lo había dicho fuerte y claro "lesbianismo"… Sabía que Sora, su novia, no podía ser lesbiana, de otro modo no estaría con él. Pero le quedaba una alternativa. La castaña lo era. Mimi era lesbiana. Sonrió cuando se liberó de un peso de encima. No tenía de qué preocuparse, la mujer podía ser linda y sensual, además de ser sumamente elegante, pero con lo que se acababa de enterar, podía descartarla complemente como amenaza para ella, ahora solo tenía que preocuparse de las otras yeguas que habían asistido a la fiesta, las que no eran pocas. Tenía que permanecer atenta para cuando su Matt llegara, y no quitarle los ojos de encima o podría ser cruelmente atacado por esa manada de putas.

Siguieron bailando apasionadamente un par de canciones más, en tanto que Tai y su hermano seguían comentando porquerías de fútbol… _¡¿Qué no tenían nada más de qué hablar? Que aburridos…_ Suspiró pesadamente, se volvió a cruzar de piernas, apoyó su codo sobre el brazo del sillón y su mentón en su mano. Entendía que lo bueno se hacía esperar, y Matt SI que estaba bueno… Pero, ¿cómo podía demorar tanto?

Permaneció en su agónico estado. De haber sabido que tendría que esperar tanto para ver a su rubio amor, probablemente hubiese sido mejor su sicótico plan de esperarlo afuera de su camarín para su próximo concierto, evadiendo a los guardias de seguridad y personal encargado única y exclusivamente de intersectar a las fanáticas locas como ella. Bufó otra vez, una vez más. Ya completamente resignada en que su plan había fracasado de la forma más horrible y cruel, a lo lejos, tuvo un último rayo de esperanza. Volvió a situar su mirada en la entrada de la casa, cuando por fin lo vio. Una cabellera rubia destellante que era inconfundible para ella. La sonrisa que había perdido desde que se había sentado en aquel sillón, renacía, como el ave fénix, más radiante que nunca.

Se levantó del sillón. Estaba lista para ir en cualquier momento a defender lo que era suyo. Lo observó por última vez antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el rubio.

Él llevó su mano izquierda hacia su boca y con ella su cigarrillo. Dios ¡ella sabía lo mucho que a él le gustaba fumar! Le dio última calada y exhaló el humo para luego botar la colilla al suelo, pisarla y finalmente entrar a la casa. Mantenía sus manos en sus bolsillos de sus jeans negros, llevaba además una camiseta azul y sobre ella un saco negro, de forma que complementaba completamente su expresión seria. ¡Era todo un rockstar!

Lo amaba. Simplemente lo amaba, no había nadie más perfecto que Yamato Ishida en todo el universo, y esa noche sería solo de ella, había movido cielo, mar y tierra para tener aquella oportunidad con él, como nunca había demostrado todo el amor, que no sentía, por su hermano, había sido la única vez que le había sido útil… No lo podía desperdiciar, una oportunidad como aquella no se le presentaría dos veces en la vida. Su plan era simple: Lo vería, iría a hablarle sobre lo genial e inspiradora que era su música, compartirían intereses, se enamorarían, se casarían, tendrían cuatro hijos, dos niños y dos niñas, envejecerían juntos, mirarían atrás y verían como había pasado su perfecta vida, juntos, los dos… ¡Estaban destinados a estar juntos para siempre!

Respiró hondo, arregló su vestido, su cabello y se dispuso a dar el primer paso hacia su destino…

—¡Amooooor! —escuchó nuevamente aquellos gritos provenientes de la chica que había estado junto a ella hasta hace un rato atrás. Probablemente había llegado su novia y había corrido eufórica hacia ella. Por unos instantes había desviado la vista de su hombre ideal cuando escuchó los estruendos de la castaña, pero eso no la desviaría de su misión en la vida: Ser feliz junto a Matt. Volvió su vista hacia él y lo que le tocó presenciar no había sido nada lindo.

La castaña corrió hacia el rubio mientras gritaba escandalosamente, Matt se había volteado a verla y a recibirla con una sonrisa y además con sus brazos extendidos. Cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su cuerpo, rodeó su pequeña cintura con sus brazos, la alzó levemente mientras la besaba con pasión. Cuando los pies de la castaña tocaron nuevamente el suelo, se le abalanzó a los brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente. Matt acariciaba su cabello de manera sumamente tierna. Mimi se separó un poco de él, alzó la vista para ver fijamente sus ojos y finalmente volver a besarlo.

Jun veía atónita toda aquella empalagosa escena. Al parecer Mimi no era tan lesbiana como ella pensaba, y a diferencia de lo que creyó inicialmente SI resultó ser una amenaza para sus planes… Una amenaza mayor. ¿Y cómo no serlo? Con aquel cuerpo escultural, su cabello fino, castaño, largo y ondulado, ¡ese cuerpazo! Sus senos, su cinturita pequeña, sus caderas anchas, su trasero firme, sus piernas largas… Y sin duda, lo que más admiraba y envidiaba en la castaña, era su desplante al caminar ¡incluso correr! con aquellos tacones, sin duda esa era una hazaña que ella no podía realizar, incluso con tacones más pequeños que los de ella.

Observó como ambos se acercaban hacia donde estaban Tai y Sora, un poco más alejados de ella, por lo que ahora resultaría completamente invisible para él. El rubio saludó cariñosamente a Sora y felicitó a Tai por su cumpleaños mientras ella no le quitaba la vista de encima y sus labios intentaban formar una linda sonrisa, dando como resultado solamente una extraña y fea mueca. Conversaron sobre un par de cosas y finalmente comenzaron a caminar hacia el grupo de personas bailando cuando divisó a su hermano. Ella sonrió esperanzada. Ahí era cuando su querido hermanito le ayudaría a lograr que su sueño se hiciera realidad, él hablaría con Tai, le pediría que le presente a su amigo, se ganaría su confianza, luego Davis le presentaría a Matt a ella, ella usaría todos sus encantos femeninos, lo enamoraría, lograría que dejara a la castaña que por lo demás no tenía nada que envidiarle, ella también era una mujer hecha y derecha, también tenía ese _no sé qué_, que a los hombres los hacía voltear a verla y suspirar. Su hermano sin duda estaba siendo un ángel con ella, siempre pasaban discutiendo, pero en el fondo, él la quería… Lo sabía.

Para su sorpresa, la reacción que ella había pronosticado era muy distinta a la que ocurría en realidad, el moreno se había acercado a saludar a Matt, y la contestación de parte del rubio no fue un simple apretón de manos, para nada, lo había abrazado casi igual de alegre que a Tai y además había rodeado el cuello de su hermano con su brazo izquierdo y con su puño derecho comenzó a frotarlo en su cabeza. Jun quedó atónita al presenciarlo. Su ídolo siempre había sido una persona muy seria, lo sabía porque lo veía en sus conciertos, cuando daba entrevistas, cuando salía en la radio y en la televisión… Y ahora veía como le proporcionaba coscorrones a su hermano, como reía con sus amigos y como era cariñoso y atento con su… _novia_…

—¿Quieres? —preguntó el moreno acercándole una botella de cerveza. Ella mostró una expresión de asco, ante lo que él se solo se encogió de hombros. —Bien, más para mi. —exclamó dándole el primer sorbo.

—¿Lo conoces?

—¿A Matt? Claro que si, es el mejor amigo de Tai… —contestó él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, descolocándo aún más a su fastidiosa hermana. —Hace como un mes Tai me invitó a un bar, dijo que iban a estar unos amigos de él y ahí lo conocí…

—¡¿Qué?

—¿No te lo había comentado? Creía que si… —dijo él rascándose levemente la barbilla. —Es muy simpático… Y su novia es un amor de persona. —bebió otro sorbo de su cerveza tras decir aquello y observó como Jun abría sus ojos a más no poder. Sonrió mentalmente con malicia. —Tiene novia, ¿sabías? Así que vete olvidando de ese sueño tuyo de que yo sea el cuñado de Matt porque eso no pasará. —Jun esta vez entrecerró sus ojos y torció sus labios.

—Y si sabías que tenía novia, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Creí que lo sabías… Hermanita, me extraña, tú siempre te jactas de saber todo de Matt… ¿Cómo es posible que te consideres su fan Nº1 y no sepas que tiene novia hace como cuatro años?

—¡¿CUATRO AÑOS?!

—Vaya… No eres tan sicópata como yo pensaba.

La pelirroja alzó sus cejas, su hermano se estaba burlando de ella, era obvio. No podía ser que el amor de su vida, su razón se ser, existir y vivir lleve cuatro años con esa maniquí y ella no se haya dado ni siquiera por enterada, no podía ser posible… Ella sabía todo, TODO, de Matt, incluso los detalles más íntimos de su vida. Sabía que tenía un hermano menor llamado Takeru, que sus padres se habían divorciado cuando eran pequeños, que él se había ido con su padre a vivir a Odaiba, a los 14 había comenzado con su carrera musical con unos compañeros de la secundaria, a los 18 se había ido de su casa y se cambió a un departamento en Tokyo y que ella sabía muy bien donde quedaba. Pero, ¿una novia? Ella nunca oyó nada sobre una novia, salvo por las locas con quienes lo vincularon una que otra vez, pero una novia estable y por cuatro años, ¡JAMÁS! Ella se habría enterado, habría sido la primera en enterarse.

Tenía que ser una cruel mentira de su estúpido hermano, no podía ser más que eso.

—No. Eso es mentira… —dijo ella sin ningún argumento válido para poder refutar aquella nueva información que había recibido, y tan pronto lo hizo Davis comenzó a reír. —¡Y aunque fuese cierto! —agregó ante las burlas del moreno. —No es competencia para mi… No tengo nada que envidiarle. —se defendió.

Davis, quien había vuelto a beber de su cerveza, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para que el líquido no escapara de su boca, o por su nariz. Tragó con dificultad y estalló en carcajadas, dejando a Jun aún más indignada de lo que estaba. —¿Nada que envidiarle? Te tienes demasiada fe, hermanita… Déjame mostrarte la cruda realidad. —rodeó la espalda de su hermana y posó su mano sobre su hombro, con su mano libre indicó a la castaña, se encontraba sentada en unos asientos altos del mesón de la cocina americana del moreno. Hablaba feliz de la vida con sus amigos y su novio y reían amenamente. —Mírala. Es alta, delgada, linda, tiene un cuerpo espectacular, es cariñosa, amable, tierna, es educada, una dama… Hasta fumando se ve elegante, tiene buen gusto para vestirse. Tú ni siquiera puedes caminar con esos zapatos. —dijo mirándolos. —Mientras que tú… —ella volteó a hacia él con una mirada desafiante. —Eres tú, no tienes nada de especial… Además, y lo más importante —agregó. —, es que ella tiene a Matt… Y tú no. ¿Y tienes el descaro de decir que no tienes nada que envidiarle? ¡Por favor! Te apuesto que estás deseando ir allá y matarla a golpes…

* * *

><p>Muy a su pesar, caminó hasta el patio de la casa, ya no quería estar más en ese ambiente, en el cual tenía en frente al amor de su vida, y al amor de la vida de él, como se besaban y se juraban prácticamente amor eterno frente a sus ojos. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Por otro lado, esos zapatos la estaban matando…<p>

Su hermano se había ido a compartir con sus compañeros de equipo, dejándola sola en su agonía, aunque sinceramente, prefería estar sola en ese momento que seguir escuchando como Davis la insultaba y humillaba enumerando todas y cada una de las virtudes de la castaña. Ella también era una mujer bonita, era tierna, educada… Tenía lo suyo. Ella bien era capaz también de dejar a cualquier hombre con la boca abierta…

"_Cualquier hombre menos a Matt"_

Escuchó al fastidioso moreno en su mente. Bufó decidida. Le daría exactamente igual lo que pensara su estúpido hermano, ¿Qué sabía él sobre el verdadero amor? ¡Absolutamente nada! Era un estúpido de 20 años que no tenía idea lo que era amar a una persona. Era perfectamente capaz de atraer su atención.

Luego de recorrer por un rato el lugar decidió entrar a tomar algo, pasaría las penas de amor bebiendo y bailando, después de todo, había ido a una fiesta y pretendía pasarlo bien. Entró nuevamente a la casa dispuesta a ir a coquetear y hacerle saber a todos ahí que había vuelto a las pistas, cuando instintivamente volteó su mirada hacia un lado. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules e intensos mirarla con pasión y deseo.

Tan decidida iba en un principio, dispuesta a coquetear con quien se le parara en frente, sin embargo, ahora parecía una maldita y cobarde estatua, parada ahí sin mover siquiera un músculo, parpadeando a cada rato y con sus labios entreabiertos sin saber qué hacer o decir, mientras que por su mente solo pasaban los hermosos momentos que pasaría con su Matt en el futuro.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó el moreno dándole un codazo en el hombro. —Te quedaste como imbécil mirando a la nada. —se burló él, a lo que Matt soltó una suave risa.<p>

—Yo la he visto antes… —comentó indicándole con la mirada a quien se refería. —Estoy seguro…

—¿A la hermana de Davis?

—¿Es su hermana? —Tai asintió sin importancia. —Ah… —acotó él. Su amigo volvió a su cerveza, él también, pero además sacó su cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó un cigarro y dejó la cajetilla sobre el mesón, ésta vez tomó el encendedor, prendió el cigarro y aspiró el tabaco con sumo placer.

Siguió con aquella conversación trivial que mantenía con su mejor amigo, y reía de vez en cuando al ver bailar a su novia con su mejor amiga alegremente, atrayendo las miradas de uno que otro chico por ahí. Todos los que estaban ahí, la mayoría compañeros del moreno, sabían que Sora era la novia de Tai, y que él, como capitán de su equipo de fútbol, Sora prácticamente debía ser intocable y casi inexistente para ellos, pero probablemente no sabían que la chica más linda de la fiesta tenía novio… Aunque no se preocupaba mucho, la castaña sabía defenderse sola de los babosos que la miraban con otros ojos.

Aún seguía hundido en el placer que le causaba su cigarrillo, su cerveza y la conversación con su amigo. Estaba relajado, como pocas veces en la vida, donde no veía mayores preocupaciones salvo pasar un rato agradable con personas importantes para él, cuando repentinamente escuchó un estruendo… Un grito femenino que le resultaba curiosa y terroríficamente familiar.

.

—_¡MAAAAAAAAAAAATT! —se escuchó aquel grito muy por sobre los aplausos y las ovaciones de la gente normal y cuerda que había asistido a su concierto._

_Apenas había tocado el último acorde con su bajo, habían comenzado los aplausos y con ello, aquel griterío de "su fanática Nº1", como se describía a si misma._

_La vio, estaba como siempre, histérica, con una gran pancarta llena de corazones, palabras y dibujitos melosos sobre ellos dos. Él suspiró. Volteó hacia sus amigos, cual más, cual menos, hacían todos un esfuerzo increíble para no estallar en carcajadas en el lugar. Matt cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, intentando calmarse para seguir con el concierto._

—_¡MAAAAATT! ¡TE AMO MATT! _

_¿Cómo poder calmarse si la loca seguía con su griterío?_

.

¡ERA ELLA! Su grito del terror le resultaba inconfundible, no podía estar ahí, en el mismo lugar que esa loca psicópata que solo quería drogarlo y poseerlo despiadadamente y sin amor. Tenía que salir de ese lugar ahora mismo, por lo menos esconderse para que no lo vea.

Sin pensarlo más se situó detrás de su amigo, con la espalda un poco encorvada para evitar que la loca lo descubriera y comenzó a mirar por sobre el hombro del moreno. Él lo miró extrañado por su espalda.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—Esa —indicó con la vista. —, la hermana de Davis, es la loca que me acosa.

—¡¿Qué? —preguntó en tono burlesco Tai. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Escóndeme.

—¿Esconderte? —preguntó antes de soltar una sonora carcajada. Su amigo había pasado de ser un hombre serio y maduro a ser un ridículo. —No seas maricón. Es solo una chica.

Dicho esto, Tai se hizo unos pasos al lado y lo empujó.

—No puedes ser tan mal amigo. —reclamó el rubio. —¿Recuerdas cuantas veces te salvé de tus admiradoras locas en la preparatoria?

—No es lo mismo, eran como diez locas, ahora solo es una…

—¿Tú invitaste a esa psicópata?

—Es la hermana de Davis, vino con él, y créeme que si hubiese sabido que era tu fan Nº1, con mayor razón la hubiese invitado. —habló Tai manteniendo su sonrisa. Matt en tanto entrecerró sus ojos. —Anda, tú puedes con ella, es solo una, y si no, tienes a Mimi… Que cumpla con su deber de novia: defender a su hombre de las garras de la loca.

—¿Qué cosa?

Ambos se sorprendieron, Mimi había llegado de la nada y los dos voltearon para verla detrás de ellos, con una amplia sonrisa y acompañada de su mejor amiga.

—¡Mi amor! —exclamó el moreno al notar la presencia de Sora. —¿Vamos a bailar?

La pelirroja tan solo sonrió, dando una respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta de su novio. Tai tomó su mano y ambos caminaron tranquilamente hacia el centro del living, donde todos bailaban al compás de las canciones.

Matt se dedicó a ver a sus amigos que se habían alejado cobardemente, sobre todo Tai. Él no se tragaba eso de que justo en ese momento le habían dado ganas de bailar con su novia, ¡claro que no! Lo que él quería era desligarse de ayudarlo a él, a su mejor amigo, con sus problemas existenciales… ¿Así era como le pagaba todo lo que había hecho por él? Dejándolo solo y desprotegido de las malvadas y excitadas garras de su loca admiradora.

Sintió unas suaves y delicadas manos situarse en su pecho y subir lentamente hasta sus hombros y luego entrelazarse en su cuello, volteó hacia el frente y cuando lo hizo los dulces labios de su novia ya habían atrapado los de él en un tierno pero romántico beso. Matt casi inconciente de sus acciones situó ambas manos sobre la cintura de la castaña, nada más. Cada cierto tiempo giraba un poco su rostro para verificar si la desquiciada de Jun seguía con aquel semblante cargado de deseo y locura en su rostro. Con solo notar como lo miraba se sentía… Extraño, sentía que la mujer era capaz de desnudarlo con la mirada, y no le gustaba para nada, se sentía vulnerable, como nunca antes… Seguramente lo estaba violando en su imaginación.

De pronto se sintió usado. Los escalofríos se hacían presentes en su espalda, cosa que su novia no tardó en notar.

—Mi amor, ¿te ocurre algo? —preguntó la castaña preocupada.

Él se encontraba nervioso, tenía que ser sumamente tonta o ciega para no darse cuenta, y ella no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Sus manos temblaban y su mirada divagaba entre ella y un punto lejano a un lado de él. Sintió curiosidad y volteó a ver qué era eso tan interesante que tenía en ese estado a su novio, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, las manos de Matt se situaron en sus mejillas, obligándola a mirarlo fijamente. Cerró sus ojos inmediatamente al sentir sus labios nuevamente sobre los suyos en un fugaz beso, uno lindo y tierno, que le hizo olvidar lo nervioso que se encontraba su nombre, que por un momento la llevó a un lugar lejano, donde solo se encontraban ellos dos, ignorando completamente que a unos pocos metros de donde ellos se demostraban plenamente el amor que sentían, había una fanática loca y celosa mirando con envidia aquella escena.

* * *

><p>No lo soportaba más, no podía dejar de mirar la escenita que protagonizaban esos dos tórtolos, así como tampoco podía evitar que le causaran ganas de vomitar.<p>

Él tenía todo el derecho de ser así de cariñoso y de expresar abiertamente su amor, pero no con esa… Mujer que irradiaba felicidad y perfección. Con esa chica no, sino con ella, Jun Motomiya, sin duda era la mujer que más lo amaba, la mujer perfecta para estar toda una vida junto a él.

Comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos a medida que observaba a la feliz pareja, como entrelazaban sus dedos, como se abrazaban, como se sonreían, como se miraban, como se besaban… ¡Los odiaba!

¡A Matt lo amaba con todo su ser! Pero lo odiaba cuando estaba cerca de esa niñita perfecta… Lo hacía cambiar del cielo a la tierra. Su Matt siempre había sido un hombre muy serio y dedicado a su trabajo, pero con ella era todo un romántico empedernido, ¡Él no era así! Esa yegua lo estaba cambiando, lo moldeaba como su ideal de hombre, sin importarle los sentimientos o los verdaderos gustos de él, no lo quería con la misma intensidad que ella, que lo amaba tal y como él era, en cambio aquella castaña gustaba de cambiarlo, no lo amaba tanto como decía si lo quería cambiar.

¿Qué le veía a ella?

Fuera del hecho de ser casi perfecta, era una egoísta. Acaparaba toda la atención del lindo Matt, siendo que era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo y la muy celosa, no dejaba que estuviera con él en su día. ¿Qué clase de "novia" era? No le daba libertad a su hombre, no dejaba que compartiera con sus amigos, que hiciera nuevas amistades, ¡NADA! Y ella tampoco hacía nada, siempre estaba encima de él, como cuidando que nadie se lo fuera a quitar… Si era así, entonces, ella era bastante insegura de su misma, pues si era tan celosa, obviamente se debía a que sentía miedo que Matt se fuera a fijar en otra persona… En alguien como… _Ella._

* * *

><p>Mantuvo el abrazo con su novia, ya los nervios poco a poco habían desaparecido de su cuerpo, lo único que le importaba, era estar con su novia, con sus amigos, y pasar un rato agradable en su compañía, ya que ahora eran muy pocos los momentos que podían aprovechar de estar todos juntos y tranquilos.<p>

De pronto Mimi se separó del cuerpo de su novio y comenzó a peinarse nerviosamente su cabello con sus dedos. —¿Cómo luzco?

—¿Qué?

—¿Estoy bien?

—Claro que estás bien mi amor, como siempre. —respondió él con una tierna sonrisa, la cual lejos de calmarla, la había puesto más nerviosa. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Debe haber algo malo… —dijo Mimi, que ahora arreglaba su vestido. —Son mis zapatos, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Él amaba a su novia. Realmente lo hacía, para él, no había mujer más perfecta en la vida para él, pese a ser muy diferentes en algunos aspectos, él sabía que Mimi era la persona con quien se complementaba perfectamente y además con quien se proyectaba a futuro, no tenía ninguna duda de eso, sin embargo, habían días, como aquel, en que no entendía nada de lo que ella hablaba…

—Mi amor, estás perfecta.

—¡Mentira! —chilló la castaña, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Él la amaba, tenía que recordarlo… El amor que sentía por Mimi, era mayor a la extrañeza que le causaba la bipolaridad de su novia.

—¿Cómo voy a estar perfecta? Por favor, Matt… ¡Mírame! —exclamó. —Debo estar hecha un desastre, despeinada, con un vestido feo, zapatos que no combinan con mi vestido ni mis ojos… ¡Mi maquillaje! Tengo que retorcarlo.

¿Qué sus zapatos no combinaban con sus ojos? Sin duda era algo que solo podía ocurrírsele a Mimi. Cuando vio que hacía un ademán de alejarse del lugar, posiblemente al baño, él la tomó del brazo, frenando sus intenciones. —Mi amor, te digo que estás perfecta, siempre lo estás. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Es que… Ay, Matt… A todos le caigo bien, soy amable, educada y linda con todo el mundo, no tolero cuando la gente me mira con odio, no sé como actuar ni qué hacer…

—¿Quién te mira feo?

—Una chica que está más allá… —indicó con disimulo. —¡No voltees! No quiero que sepa que estamos hablando mal de ella…

—Nadie ha hablado mal de ella. —habló alzando un poco la voz. Volteó pese a la insistencia de su novia, fue ahí cuando vio a Jun, queriendo matar con su fea e insistente mirada a su pobrecita novia que no había hecho nada malo. Quizás cuantas maldiciones le había echado a la castaña para que se sintiera de esa manera… Abrió los ojos con miedo cuando la divisó y volteó rápidamente, no quería volver a sentir su mirada acosándolo y desnudándolo mentalmente. —Amor, déjala… Está loca, lo sabes.

Mimi lo miró atentamente ante aquella acusación de su novio y alzó una ceja. —¿Acaso la conozco?

—Es la fanática loca, la que me acosa. —le comentó en voz baja, acercándose más a la castaña. Ahora era ella quien abría sus ojos con suma impresión y cubría sus labios con su mano derecha, queriendo ahogar un grito lleno de histeria y desesperación. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle un montón de improperios que definitivamente no eran dignos de una señorita fina y educada como lo era ella, y tampoco caería en aquel jueguito tan bajo de la guerra de miradas… O quizás si…

* * *

><p>Observaba aquella escena con recelo, como todas aquellas que implicaban al amor de su vida, con aquella castaña perfecta. Él, sentado en el sillón conversando amenamente con sus amigos, a su lado, estaba Sora, la novia de Tai, y al lado de ella se encontraba el moreno. En cuanto a la señorita perfección, se encontraba ni más ni menos sentada sobre las piernas de Matt, lo abrazaba por el cuello, mientras los fuertes brazos de él rodeaban su perfecta cintura, imponiendo respeto y posesión sobre el rubio.<p>

Alzó sus cejas y negó con suavidad y enojo, mantenía sus brazos cruzados al igual que sus piernas y no desviaba su vista de aquella melosa escenita. De vez en cuando observaba a los cuatro reír felizmente, pero la felicidad que irradiaba la castaña era de un nivel superior, y lo expresaba tanto que no podía reír sin abrazar más a su novio y acercarse más a él. Y a veces era tan maleducada, que incluso cuando su amigo, su MEJOR AMIGO, hablaba, ella no lo tomaba en cuenta y besaba a Matt. ¿Acaso ella se creía una princesa que podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera? Pues no, ella debía aprender a respetar a la gente… Muy linda será esa mujer, pero no tenía modales, era un lobo con piel de oveja… Se hacía la linda y simpática delante de todos, pero ella sabía la verdad, que era una simple manipuladora, y Matt era tan ingenuo y estaba tan cegado por sus encantos físicos que no se daba cuenta de la verdad, que era una arpía sin corazón.

—¿Vas a dejar de dar lástima ya?

Volteó a ver a su hermano. Estaba pasado a un lado de ella sosteniendo un par de vasos en cada mano, le extendió una a ella.

La verdad era que ella no acostumbraba a beber, menos algo que le ofrecía aquel hombre con quien compartía prácticamente la vida, sin embargo, en esos momentos, quizás un trago no le vendría nada de mal.

Suspiró. —Soy bonita, ¿no? —preguntó luego de aceptar en vaso que le dio su hermano. Al parecer era vodka con jugo de naranja y una pajilla.

—¡¿Bonita? —preguntó él antes de echarse a reír.

Eso sin duda le había hecho dudar sobre su belleza, tanto interna como externa. Rápidamente tomo la pajilla con su mano derecha y bebió el contenido del vaso.

Davis veía con una sonrisa en el rostro como su hermana parecía un barril sin fondo. Bebía rápidamente, el vodka con naranja de su vaso bajó rápidamente, en cambio su ron con coca-cola seguía a la mitad. Y ella ya prácticamente estaba pidiendo más. Sin duda Tai debería cumplir años todo los días. Su sonrisa pasó de ser por diversión a tornarse maliciosa, la cual se borró rápidamente cuando la pelirroja, luego de percatarse que ya no quedaba ni una sola gota de alcohol en su vaso, tomó el ron de su hermano y se lo bebió tan rápido como antes.

Presentía que su hermana estaba apunto de hacer algo vergonzoso, y él no quería ser testigo de aquello…

* * *

><p>Sus tacones altos descansaban a un lado de ella. Agitó sus pies ligeramente dentro del agradable agua de la piscina y sonrió al igual que Matt, que permanecía sentado a un lado de ella, sentado con sus piernas cruzadas mientras conversaban tranquilamente y fumaba su cigarrillo. Ella lo vio detenidamente mientras le sonreía.<p>

Matt, aún con respondiendo a la cálida sonrisa de su dulce y tierna novia, la miró extrañado. Le encantaba verla sonreír, en especial cuando le sonreía solo a él, pero no sabía la verdadera razón de aquella linda mueca. Ella negó con suavidad y volvió a verlo.

—Te amo.

—Sabes que yo también… —respondió Matt volteando la mirada. Nunca había sido muy bueno demostrando sus sentimientos.

—No, no lo sé. Necesito escucharlo cada día, a cada momento… —dijo juguetona ella. Obligándolo a verla, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y juntando su frente con la de él. Levantó una ceja espesante por lo que él tenía que decir.

—Yo también te amo.

Ella sonrió. Lo sabía, sabía que Matt la amaba tanto como ella a él. Eran el uno para el otro y cada día que pasaba estaba más segura de ello. Acercó sus labios a los de él, y lo besó con ternura, demostrándole lo mucho que lo amaba y lo bien que se sentía estando junto a él, le demostró también que cada día que pasaba lo amaba un poco más, que llevaban cuatro años juntos, pero que su amor por él era infinito, quería pasar toda su vida con él, formar y compartir una vida juntos. Lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Cuando se separaron, ahora era Matt quien la veía sonriente. Pasó sus dedos por su frente y corrió un mechón de su cabello para dejarlo detrás de su oreja y luego acariciar con ternura su mejilla con su pulgar. Ella sonrió ante su acción. Estaban muy enamorados, y el sentimiento no tenía para cuando acabar.

Matt miró hacia su derecha, aún mantenía su cigarro entre sus dedos índice y medio, y con un leve movimiento del pulgar, botó las cenizas que se habían formado y lo llevó nuevamente hacia su boca para inhalar el tabaco.

Ella observó concentrada todas sus acciones, y antes de que el rubio alejara el cigarrillo de sus labios, ella lo tomó entre sus dedos para repetir la acción de su novio. Delicadamente presionó el filtro entre sus labios y fumó con delicadeza.

—Hasta para eso eres egoísta, ¿cierto? —habló alzando la voz para ser escuchada por aquella melosa pareja de tortolitos. Ambos voltearon, y cuando lo hicieron prosiguió. —No te bastó con cambiarlo tanto, ¿verdad? Ahora también le quitas su cigarro…

—¿Cambiarlo…?, ¿Qué?

No entendía absolutamente nada. La misma chica tierna, gentil, amable y tranquila que había conocido cuando llegó a la casa de su amigo, en su lugar, ahora le recriminaba que era egoísta con su novio… No comprendía qué había hecho mal para que la hermana de Davis la odiara tanto y además le dijera esas cosas horribles. No supo si era el humo del tabaco que le hacía arder los ojos, o si quería llorar desconsoladamente.

—Él no es así. Matt es una persona seria, lo sé porque lo conozco… Mucho más que tú. Sé cuando y donde nació, donde vivió su infancia, sé que sus padres se separaron cuando él era pequeño, sé que tiene un hermano menor, sé que empezó con su banda a los 14 años con sus amigos de la secundaria, que a los 18 años te ofrecieron una beca de Música en una universidad de Estados Unidos y también…

—¿Una beca en Estados Unidos? —preguntó Mimi sorprendida. Volteó a ver a su novio en busca de una respuesta. —¿Por qué yo nunca supe?

—Porque la rechacé, porque tú habías vuelto hace poco y no quería estar más tiempo lejos de ti… Quizás si me hubiese ido, nosotros no estaríamos juntos ahora. —explicó él tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella mientras la veía directamente a los ojos y le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, que ella no tardó en corresponder.

—¡¿Ves? Algo le hiciste para tenerlo a tus pies. Él no es así, él es un hombre serio que no demuestra sus emociones, y tú con tus malditos encantos de mujer perfecta, con ese perfecto cuerpo, ese perfecto cabello y todo lo tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano… Eres una manipuladora y una egoísta. Lo manipulas para que sea el príncipe azul que una princesita como tú necesita, además no te conformaste con eso, no… Tienes que llevar en tu conciencia el peso de saber que le arruinaste el futuro a Matt, tenía una vida llena de lujos y triunfos que desperdició por estar con alguien como tú, deberías estar feliz, ¿no? —habló irónica la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>El moreno reía con los comentarios de uno de sus amigos, mientras otro miraba hacia un costado, en dirección a la piscina y su mirada de ancló a ella. De pronto llegó un compañero del equipo de la selección hacia donde se encontraban ellos, y con una gran sonrisa.<p>

—No van a creer lo que está pasando allá. —habló él, y ante las expresiones de duda que había sembrado en sus amigos, prosiguió. —Hay una loca gritándole a una pareja en la piscina. —dicho eso volvió a reír.

—¿Una loca? —preguntó Davis. Era obvio que se trataba de su hermana.

Miró, al igual que todos sus compañeros, hacia la piscina, y reconoció una inconfundible cabellera pelirroja, su "querida" hermanita estaba haciendo de las suyas. Llevó su mano derecha hacia su rostro y suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Qué te pasa?, ¿La conoces? —preguntó uno de sus amigos.

—¿Conocerla…? —volvió a mirar hacia la piscina, ahora además de gritar, agitaba sus brazos con gran molestia. Bufó. —Para nada. —nuevamente le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

La loca de su hermana seguiría armando show quizás por cuanto tiempo más, y él no sería el que le quitaría la diversión a sus amigos. Él, junto con ellos, se acercaron a la piscina, donde ya había un gran grupo de personas observando como su hermana gritaba incoherencias mientras agitaba sus brazos para darle más énfasis a las estupideces que decía.

Luego de un tiempo, y de que Mimi soltara unas cuantas lágrimas, porque ella sin duda no era como su espantosa hermana, no… Mimi era una delicada señorita que no toleraba que las personas la odiaran, y con justa razón, ella era un amor de persona y su hermana no hacía más que insultarla por despecho. Matt le dijo un par de cosas para callarla, no soportaba ver que su novia derramara lágrimas, y menos que la causante de aquello sea una loca histérica y psicópata, bien merecido se lo tenía su hermana. Matt tomó la mano de Mimi, ella sacó sus pies de la piscina, se levantó, tomó sus tacones con su mano libre y salió de todo ese ambiente que le estaba destrozando el corazón. Matt pasó si brazo por la cintura de la castaña y se alejaron del lugar.

Jun por su parte iba a seguir con su palabrería, no se quedaría ahí sin más que decir, no señor, aún tenía mucho repertorio, volteó para seguirlos, aún no había terminado con todo lo que tenía que decirle a la señorita perfecta, pero sus piernas no la acompañaron. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó a la piscina.

* * *

><p>De vez en cuando desviaba su vista del camino para voltear a ver a su hermana, y al verla no podía evitar reírse. Mantenía su codo apoyado en la puerta del copiloto y con su mano afirmaba su cabeza mientras se quejaba de lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza.<p>

Tenía que agradecer que Tai fuese tan buen amigo y le haya pasado una toalla a su hermana para que secara su cuerpo, Sora le había prestado algo de su ropa mientras la suya se secaba y además había tenido la amabilidad de prepararle un café y luego permitirle que usara su cama para descansar un rato del ridículo que había protagonizado poco antes. Sin duda su hermana sería el alma de la fiesta, todos la recordarían por un largo tiempo.

—Eres famosa…

—¿Qué?

—¡Que eres famosa!

—¡Cállate! Me duele la cabeza, no me grites.

—Primero no escuchas, luego te estoy gritando… Eres tú la que está gritando… Te dije que eres famosa. —dijo él riendo.

—¿Famosa, por qué?

Él volvió a reír. Eran las 8 de la mañana y a su hermana aún no se le pasaba la resaca de la noche anterior. —Por tu papelón de anoche, ¿recuerdas? Los del equipo de fútbol dijeron que nunca se habían reído tanto, y Tai dijo que fue su mejor cumpleaños, porque nunca a Matt tan asustado con una chica.

Jun se reincorporó un poco en su asiento, tratando de asimilar lo que su hermano había dicho recién… Matt se había asustado con ella…

¡Había causado emociones en él!

Quizás hoy haya perdido la batalla, ¡pero no la guerra!

Ella sabía lo que era bueno para él, y no desistiría hasta lograr su objetivo: Estar con él para toda la eternidad.

Sabía que Matt ahora estaba con Mimi, aquella mujer perfecta, todo en ella era perfecto, desde su hermoso y sedoso cabello hasta sus equilibrados pies que no se doblaban pese a los altos tacones que usaba… Todo en ella le causaba envidia, sobre todo el hecho de que sea ella quien compartiera los días de Matt… Pero su reinado de perfección ya estaba pronto a acabar, pues se había enterado de que para el rubio, ella era alguien en su vida, no era una persona anónima, además, ella lo había visto, habían sido unos segundos, pero lo sintió, lo supo… Su mirada cristalina se había situado en ella…

Estaba a tan solo un paso de ser la señora Ishida, lo sabía.

* * *

><p><em>xDDDDDD Bueno, así concluye un nuevo capítulo más de otro amor NO correspondido xDD No se confundan con las parejas por favor D: Nuestra motivación es destruir las pobres esperanzas de una pobre tonta como lo es Jun xD Muy simpática será, pero que entienda que Matt es SOLO de Mimi xDDD Pobrecita : No lo entendió muy bien :D Es optimista la weóna... En fin :D_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores, los leímos todos y cada uno de ellos, pero que paja responderlos ahora D: Lo haremos en un MP luego :D _

_Nos leemos luego, en una pronta entrega de Pídeme esta :D Quizás de Macho que se respeta xDDDDDD Ahí veremos :B_

_Cuídense~_

_**Row&Len**  
><em>


	3. Volar alto… muy alto

_Holi criaturas nocturnas… seguimos con los amores no correspondidos y obviamente teníamos que hablar de nada más y nada menos que de Michael, que solo sirve para darle celos a Matt, pero en este capí ni eso hace el maricón. ¿Recuerdan la canción de Buzz en Toy Story? Esa cuando se da cuenta que no es un juguete y no puede volar, bueno digamos que Michael es como el Buzz que cree que es un guardián del espacio.  
>Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Por cierto: es un sufrido MICHAEL por ver que Mimi quiere a Matt. O sea: MIMATO, <em>_**implícito y explícito.**__ Ahora, si no te gusta la parejita cuento hasta tres y da la vuelta._

* * *

><p>Digimon no nos me pertenece, seguimos juntando firmas para hacerlo de nuestro dominio y corregir muchas cosas. Ya saben de qué hablamos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Volar alto… muy alto<strong>

Bajar del avión, tomar su equipaje, buscar el bello y radiante rostro de su amiga, aunque con su visita las cosas cambiarían y esperaba ya no llamarla más _"amiga"._ Pasearían, hablarían de todo lo ocurrido en sus vidas y cuando llegue el momento correcto confesaría todos sus sentimientos. Para él fue muy fácil enamorarse de Mimi Tachikawa, una chica hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Adorable y simplemente perfecta.

Luego de muchos minutos había cumplido los dos primeros pasos de su lista y ahora tocaba uno de los más importantes: encontrarla en medio de tanta gente. Caminó mientras su corazón latía con fuerza e impaciencia por verla, tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver esos castaños ojos y esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba. Volteaba atento hacia todos lados, a veces Mimi era tan distraída y podía no verlo o simplemente podía llegar por atrás para cubrirle los ojos y así darle una cálida y juguetona bienvenida.

Sonrió al imaginarse la tierna escena. Esos eran los detalles que le gustaban de la castaña y sabía que a ella también le encantaban, aprovecharía conocerla tanto y que compartieran casi los mismos gustos para conquistarla y adorarla toda su vida. Porque el viajó hasta Japón con el único objetivo de estar con ella, en plan meramente romántico.

—¡MICHAEEEEEEEL! —él conocía la voz de la mujer que gritaba. La sonrisa en su rostro incrementó su tamaño, rápidamente se giró sobre sus talones para ver, de frente, a su amada castaña.

Extendió sus brazos para envolverla en un frenético y amoroso abrazo. Con el pretendía demostrarle lo mucho que la extrañó y la necesitó. Tenía ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca, ellos debían estar juntos. Mimi también lo abrazaba fuertemente, eso era una señal, quizá su abrazo tenía más auge que el de él. Se esperanzó al pensar que ella lo había extrañado un poquito más.

—Te eché mucho de menos amigo —habló ella cerca de su oído. Él no supo por qué, pero ese _"amigo"_ fue como una daga envenenada directa a su corazón. Le consoló pensar que solo lo dijo por todos los sentimientos que pasaron por su corazón y mente al verlo luego de tanto tiempo. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando aún de la cercanía de ella y la abrazó con mucho más vigor

—Yo también te extrañé —frotó su espalda con suavidad.

El abrazo duró bastante tiempo, fue Mimi quien se separó lentamente de él para verlo y sonreír con cariño, en verdad que lo había extrañado ¡Tenía tantas cosas que contarle! y no sabía por dónde empezar. Él la miró, se le notaba la felicidad a kilómetros de distancia.

—¡Tengo que contarte muchísimas cosas, siento que no me va alcanzar el tiempo! —exclamó alegremente mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con él para tomar un taxi.

Él notó algo distinto en ella. Primero su cabello castaño estaba un poco más largo, sonreía con más felicidad que nunca y sus ojos, de por si brillantes, destellaban mucho más. ¿Será acaso que la distancia y el tiempo de no hablarse le demostró lo que a él? Quizá Mimi estaba enamorada de él y claro que era correspondida. ¿Quién podía no enamorarse de ella? ¡Si es tan fácil de querer!

—¿Y qué esperas para contarme? —comentó emocionado. Ahora más que nunca quería escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle, estaba seguro que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, los años de conocerla, el eufórico abrazo, su sonrisa y el brillo especial de sus ojos ¡eran por él y solo por él!

Mimi rió, a él le pareció hermoso escuchar su risa. —Primero tenemos que dejar tus maletas y luego vamos a tomar algo o al centro comercial.

Él asintió contento. Se conformaba con su compañía y tenerla contenta, no era que los planes le disgustaran, tenían tiempo, y de sobra, para hablar de sus sentimientos.

Rumbo al hotel charlaron acerca de cómo había estado el vuelo, que si estaba cansado y las cosas que habían hecho durante los últimos meses. A petición de la castaña el norteamericano habló primero de su vida, ya que la curiosidad de saber todos los detalles sobre su carrera artística podía más que nada. Esperó tanto tiempo para verlo en persona y escucharlo hablar sobre su vida amorosa y profesional.

—He hecho tres obras de teatro, he tenido pequeños papeles en varias series de televisión y hace poco tuve una audición para una comedia-romántica —habló él inflando su pecho con aires de superioridad, le encantaba presumir de su capacidad artística, y sobre todo, amaba ver como su adorada Mimi se emocionaba cuando lo escuchaba.

Además sabía que a las chicas les gustaban las celebridades de Hollywood, todo lo que tenía que ver con cine y alfombras rojas. Y claro, amaban a los tipos talentosos cómo él. Por eso no temía en presumirlo, porque no quedaba como un fanfarrón frente a ella. Mimi veía con buenos ojos sus pequeños pero grandes pasos ante las celebridades.

Sonrió ampliamente, como él se lo esperaba. —¿Cómo te fue en la audición? —le removía el mundo imaginarse a su amigo en la pantalla grande porque no era un secreto que triunfar en el cine era muy complicado.

Tragó saliva inesperadamente, no se esperaba esa pregunta. —Sigo esperando que me llamen, acabo de tener la audición —dijo nerviosamente —y ya sabes que esas cosas son muy tardadas.

Mimi asintió. —Espero que consigas el papel y que sea el primero de muchos, sé que tienes el talento y la capacidad para hacerlo.

Él también lo esperaba, pero la competencia estaba dura pero era mejor no mostrarse desconfiado de sus dotes histriónicos.

—¡Ahora te toca a ti! —exclamó entusiasta, casi como ella.

Mimi golpeó sus labios suavemente con su dedo índice, pensando qué podría decirle a su amigo. Él la miraba insistente, lleno de impaciencia por la espera ¡le urgía saber qué fue de su vida en todo este tiempo! Ella le sonrió con un poco de picardía, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—¡Mi vida ha sido maravillosa! —extendió sus brazos eufóricamente —¡Estoy más feliz que nunca, siento que es el mejor momento de mi vida!

—¿Y eso es por qué? —Mimi no podía ocultarlo más, no podía, ella no sabía cómo callarse las cosas. De seguro tenía un sinfín de sentimientos atorados en su garganta pidiendo, con clemencia, ser expresados.

—Porque llegó alguien muy especial a mi vida —con su dedo índice acarició la nariz de su rubio amigo.

Michael sintió que su corazón dejó de latir. Alguien especial llegó a la vida de la castaña, esa era una indirecta MUY directa, porque él acababa de llegar a Japón, luego de no verse por años y de hablar muy poco.

Tenía que armarse de valor para averiguar quién era esa personita especial, aunque sabía y sentía que era él. Su deber era dejarse de rodeos.

—¿Y cómo se llama ese alguien? —regaló la sonrisa más nerviosa. Cómo fingir estar bien si la chica más hermosa del mundo iba a confesar que lo ama con locura. Él estando con tantas actrices guapas, actuando frente a las cámaras y mucha audiencia, aprendió a controlar sus nervios pero una miradita de Mimi hacía que las rodillas se le doblaran. Tenía mucho poder en él.

Ella se ruborizó levemente y desvió su mirada, obvio era ÉL. La pobrecita no podía con la pena, eso le dio ternura y la ayudaría a expresarse, había leído muchos libretos románticos, él era un cursi de primer nivel y además tenía mucho que decir.

—¡Llegamos!

—No, no... Mimi, termina de contarme.

—Eso lo tengo que hacer en un lugar más privado y más cómodo que un taxi.

* * *

><p>Miró expectante a su amiga, luego de dejar el equipaje en su cuarto de hotel decidieron ir a tomar algo ya que Mimi necesitaba estar en un ambiente cómodo y amigable para poder decirle algo muy importante. Todo ese tiempo su corazón estuvo latiendo con mucha fuerza, sentía que la sangre le hervía al correr por todas sus venas, al fin uno de sus más grandes sueños se cumpliría.<p>

Por muchos años calló todos sus sentimientos, por cobarde, por la distancia y por estúpido. Pero ya no. Ahora dejaría atrás todos sus temores y hablaría francamente, con el corazón en las manos, no tenía por qué ocultarlo más, hoy más que nunca sabía que era el momento ideal para declararse. Era correspondido, plenamente, él lo sentía y lo sabía. Mimi no era nada buena escondiendo sentimientos.

—¿Ya? —preguntó impaciente mientras la veía.

—Qué desesperado eres —rió mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre una mesa y recargaba sus mejillas en las palmas de sus manos —ya. Está bien, te diré —soltó resignada, quizá su amigo tenía razón y hacerla de emoción tanto tiempo lo estaba cansando.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para todo.

Ella suspiró prolongadamente, sin dejar de sonreír, le dedicó una dulce mirada. Michael sintió algo revoloteando en su estómago con ese pequeño gesto, la ama tanto por ser tan natural, espontánea, delicada y porque sin querer queriendo o completamente adrede lo hacía comportarse como un idiota.

—Ay Michael —volvió a suspirar —he estado tan ciega.

Hasta su respiración le aturdía en esos momentos. Mimi le iba a decir que lo quería más que un amigo. Mimi se dio cuenta que lo amaba después de tanto tiempo de conocerse, por eso hablaba así.

Él no dijo nada, no podía. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta.

—Es que… —hizo una pausa buscando las palabras correctas —¡Tenía el amor tan cerca de mí! ¡Estoy muy enamorada!

Dicho eso Mimi calló esperando la reacción de su amigo, que se había atragantado con su propia saliva. Sabía que la castaña se le iba a declarar pero no de esa forma tan directa. ¿Qué decir? ¿Mimi yo también te amo con todo el corazón? ¿Desde que te conocí me enamoré de ti? ¿Qué?

No aguantaba los nervios, ni sabía cómo manejarlos. Respiró intranquilamente, tenía que hacerse a la idea que estaba dentro de la obra, la mejor de su vida.

—¿De quién? —le preguntó, fingía demencia para hacer más interesante el asunto y para hacer tiempo y pensar fugazmente lo que diría a continuación. Porque la persona de la que Mimi estaba enamorada no podía ser nadie más que él.

—Espera —dijo ella en voz baja.

Esa era una obra de caridad por parte del señor para que él se calmara un poco y supiera bien, qué iba a decir luego. Vio que Mimi tomó su celular para fijarse quién la estaba llamando, una vez que leyó el nombre de dicha persona sonrió y se levantó para alejarse un poco. Perfecto para él, un poco de tiempo y distancia para pensar con la cabeza fría.

Unos minutos después él ya había logrado aprenderse al derecho y al revés la escena que su enamorada mentecilla imaginó. Hasta tiempo le dio de plantearse lo que Mimi diría y cómo lo haría, además de lo suyo… la castaña ya se había tardado en su llamada, conociéndola de seguro le marcó una amiga y la charla entre mujeres era de nunca terminar. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada para ver dónde se ubicaba y para su suerte Mimi estaba frente a él y así pudo analizar sus movimientos, era tan simpático verla.

Sostenía el celular con su mano derecha y con la izquierda jugaba con un mechón de pelo, eso lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Luego apreció que la castaña se sonrojaba y bajaba un poco la mirada, también sonreía mientras se ruborizaba, de hecho no había dejado de sonreír en todo ese tiempo. Ella asintió todavía con esa línea curva dibujada en sus labios. Estaba emocionada, contenta, feliz, dichosa, nerviosa, sonrojada… ¿Por qué la llamada de una amiga la ponía así? ¡Tonto! ¡Era porque hablaban de él! ¡Sí! Le pareció tan tierno, eso le dio más valor para declararse de una vez por todas. Siguió observando sus gestos: de vez en cuando mordía su labio inferior con dulzura, demostrando ansiedad y timidez.

Cuando Mimi terminó de hablar, él se incorporó rápidamente para seguir platicando, la castaña se sentó en su puesto anterior. Notó que esbozaba una boba sonrisa, estaba en las nubes. Se miraba enamoradísima. Se preguntó si él se miraba igual que ella.

—Mimi —llamó a la chica tenía tiempo sin reaccionar —Mimi —repitió.

Ella sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. —Oh, lo siento.

—No te preocupes —sonrió dulcemente —¿Vas a terminar de contarme?

—¿Qué cosa?

¿Era una broma verdad? Mimi quería ser más misteriosa o se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y quería que él se declarara. Tan chapada a la antigua.

—Dijiste que estabas enamorada —dijo sin dejar de sonreír risueñamente, la castaña asintió —pero si te da pena decirme yo…

—¡Aah! —alzó los hombros —¡Qué tonta! —se avergonzó al darse cuenta que esa llamadita telefónica le borró completamente el casete —mira… ¿alguna vez te has enamorado al grado de extrañar tanto a esa persona a todas horas y contar los minutos para verla?

Afirmó. Eso mismo le pasó a él todo ese tiempo, desde que se le dio la oportunidad de viajar a Japón contó las horas, los minutos y los segundos para verla finalmente.

—O cuando no puedes sacarla de tu mente. Cuando una caricia, una mirada o un beso te hacen sentir mariposas revoloteando en tu estómago —la voz de Mimi ya era completamente melosa —cuando su felicidad es tu felicidad.

—Cuando las cosas que ves, tocas o hueles te recuerdan a esa persona —agregó siguiendo el empalagoso juego de la castaña. Todo lo que dijo y diría era verdad, él se siente de la misma forma.

¡Su amigo la entendía a la perfección! ¿Cómo no ser su mejor amigo si piensan de la misma manera? ¡Son fanáticos de los romances rosas y llenos de miel!

—Y que tu corazón lata a mil por hora cuando la ves —de la misma forma que su corazón palpitó al verla, y como lo hacía en esos momentos, sentía que ese órgano vital podía salir de su cuerpo.

—¡Ay, Michael me entiendes a la perfección! —chilló emocionada —de esa forma me siento yo, es mejor de lo que creía y de todo lo que imaginaba.

—Te entiendo porque yo estoy sintiendo lo mismo que tú —se sonrojó un poco ante la confesión que iba hacer —yo también estoy profundamente enamorado.

Mimi estalló en un chillido. —¡Qué hermoso! ¡qué magnífico! ¡ya sabía yo que por algo somos tan buenos amigos! —no lo creía, simplemente no podía —¡Estamos tan conectados! ¡los dos estamos enamorados al mismo tiempo!

Michael abrió los ojos por completo, a veces Mimi era tan ingenua. La risa y la diversión de la castaña eran tan contagiosas que le fue inevitable no reír junto con ella. Quizá todo se seguía tratando de un juego, donde su _"amiga"_ quería que él fuera el primero en hablar, como buen caballero y ella como una excelente dama.

—¿Qué tal si salimos a caminar un rato? ¡Seré tu guía turística, te mostraré la ciudad! —Michael solo asintió, no le iba a negar nada y un poco de aire fresco les ayudaría.

Pagaron la cuenta del café y comenzaron a recorrer la ciudad.

Mimi iba feliz, todo estaba saliendo perfecto con su amigo, los dos se divertían y se ponían al día, lentamente, de sus vidas. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle, él la comprendía muy bien. Cómo extrañó hablar con su amigo en los últimos meses. El chico contaba los minutos que le quedaban de soltería, estaba seguro que ese mismo día hablarían de todo y el poco tiempo que estaría ahí, los dos disfrutarían como pareja estar juntos y poder caminar de la mano.

De pronto la castaña dejó de caminar, él se paró a su lado observándola con preocupación… Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mimi.

Se giró hacia enfrente, tratando de ver lo que su amiga veía. Lo único que observó fue a una pareja de novios felices de la vida. Era un chico moreno, alto, y una chica pelirroja un poco más baja que él. Ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y él la retenía tomándola de la cintura

—¡Soraaaaaa! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la aludida la volteara a verla.

Los dos chicos caminaron hacia donde estaban parados, el moreno no había retirado su brazo de la cintura de su novia, supuso que eso eran, no se necesitaba ser adivino para saber que esos dos chicos eran una amorosa pareja que derramaba miel.

Mimi saludó cariñosamente a los dos, mientras él miraba en silencio la escena. —Mira Mike, ellos son dos de mis mejores amigos de Japón, te presento a Sora y a Tai —señaló a cada uno —chicos, él es mi amigo Michael.

—Mucho gusto —la pelirroja sonrió amenamente extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

—Igual —respondió al gesto.

El moreno lo miraba dudoso, pero fue cortés al saludarlo. La diferencia entre él y su novia era enorme, la chica era pura amabilidad y él, qué fue educado, se notaba que no le agradó tanto conocerlo.

—¿Mimi has hablado con Matt? —preguntó inmediatamente Tai, la castaña afirmó con la cabeza.

—Hoy hablé con él, me dijo que ya mañana llega.

El norteamericano poco entendía de esa conversación que Mimi entabló con su amigo, no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era ese chico llamado _"Matt"_, supuso que otro buen amigo de ellos. Mimi era muy sociable y se encariñaba rápido con las personas y ese cariño le era regresado.

Ni cuenta se dio cuando los chicos se despidieron de ellos, estaba tan mareado con la repetición del nombre _Matt,_ que hasta se le olvidó dónde estaba parado.

—Ellos se ven tan bien juntos, no cabe duda que el amor nace de una bella amistad —mencionó conmovida —Tai y Sora siempre han sido los mejores amigos, de ahí nació y se fortaleció su amor.

Él sonrió enormemente. Mimi era una romántica empedernida y esa fue otra indirecta bien directa. Él es su mejor amigo y por algo de la nada empezó hablarle de lo mucho que admiraba su relación.

Ahora estaba más seguro que nunca que la castaña estaba enamorada de él, que es su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>—Él es tan genial. Me cuida, me protege, me mima —la verdad es que poco escuchaba de lo que estaba diciendo su amiga. Cuando empezó a enumerar todo lo que "su amor" hacia por ella supo que era él, lo confirmó y lo reconfirmó.<p>

No había más. Hoy se le declararía en ese bar, las pruebas de que ella está enamorada de él son muchas: lo abraza con mucho amor, le dice que siempre tuvo el amor frente a ella y que estuvo tan cerca, luego le tira la indirecta de el mejor amor nace de hermosa amistad y hoy le describe cómo es esa persona. Todo cuadra perfectamente con él. _Y para él._

Siempre soñadora y romántica. Por bastantes minutos enumeró todas las virtudes de su _amor, _guapo, caballeroso, comprensivo… simplemente se le acabaron los adjetivos calificativos, los enunciados de amor, las bellas frases llenas de afecto, las cursis canciones, las poesías melosas y los versos románticos para definir sus sentimientos. Mimi literalmente flotaba en el aire por su empedernido enamoramiento.

Y si él, de por si estaba seguro de que él era el hombre del que hablaba su mejor amiga, próxima novia, se sentía alagado de ser plenamente correspondido, que pensaba lo mismo que él. Que a como él le dedicaría y recitaría bellos poemas, ella también podía decirle: _esta canción me recuerda tanto a ti. Te amo. _La castaña no se andaba con medias tintas, ella era su media naranja. Nacieron para estar juntos, eran tan iguales. Dos gotas de agua, perfectos para estar juntos de la mano.

Orgulloso inflaba su pecho. Wow. Ni en sus mejores sueños se sentía capaz de levantar tanta pasión, amor y admiración en Mimi. Resultó mejor de lo que se imaginó, él un hombre medianamente famoso en el mundo de la actuación, dispuesto a comerse el universo entero de la mano de su adorada castaña, era el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra, la chica más hermosa del planeta lo amaba y mucho. ¡Qué suertudo es, se sacó la lotería!

Los amigos de Mimi, los que le presentó ayer, estaban sentados junto con ellos. No estorbaban, ellos estaban en su mundo aunque, a veces sentía la mirada amenazadora del moreno fortachón sobre él, no entendía por qué y mucho menos le importaba, él estaba ahí solo por ella, su gran, único y verdadero amor.

La castaña alzó la vista un poco, se quedó ida unos segundos mientras la sonrisa, que estaba pintada en su rostro, aumentaba su tamaño. De pronto su mirada se iluminó. Él no sabía a quién había visto, podía ser un viejo amigo que tenía bastante tiempo sin ver o algún famoso local. Ignoraba qué o quién hizo que su amiga se levantara rápidamente de su asiento, él no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada, tenía mucha curiosidad. Vio cómo extendió sus brazos para rodear a un chico rubio por el cuello, vio también que él correspondió al abrazo llevando sus manos un poco más abajo de la cintura de ella. Ladeó su boca analizando la situación.

Si el tipo al que abrazó Mimi era un viejo amigo, era normal que se abrazaran y saludaran, tal y cómo lo hizo con él. Lo extraño aquí era que las manos del chico no estaban DONDE UN AMIGO DEBÍA PONERLAS. _Y si era algo más que un amigo. _Achicó los ojos. Cuando ellos se rencontraron Mimi se alegró, pero no tanto como hace poco. Bien decían que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, porque en fracciones de segundos observó que los de ella destellaron muchas cosas; entre alegría, felicidad, cariño y otros sentimientos MUY diferentes a lo que él vio cuando se encontraron en el aeropuerto. Y si no eran distintos, los sentimientos eran mucho más fuertes. Algo se removió en su interior, sentía que el corazón dejaba de latirle. Otra pequeña, pero importantísima diferencia era que la castaña lo abrazó del cuello, como si fuera algo más que un simple amigo y que con él, las manos de ella no salieron de su espalda, así como cuando felicitas a alguien por ser su cumpleaños.

Su corazón se detuvo y sintió que le dolía el brazo izquierdo, ¡Por qué a él le iba a dar un infarto!, cuando la distancia entre los rostros del rubio y Mimi desapareció, para unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, sus cuerpos estaban mucho más pegados y no podía ver más, por dolor, porque no entendía nada y si ella lo quería no tenía porque andarse besando con otros y mucho menos de esa manera tan fogosa.

—Te extrañé mucho —dijo ella mientras recargaba su frente en la del chico, tratado de recuperar el aire perdido.

—Y yo a ti —tomó el rostro de Mimi suavemente con sus manos y con sus pulgares acarició sus mejillas.

—Prométeme que no te volverás a ir tanto tiempo —él le sonrió ante la petición, y como negar que los días sin verla le parecieron años, que su presencia era indispensable en su vida.

—Te lo prometo —ella le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

Sacudió su cabeza, se había quedado embobada mucho rato viendo a su novio, cómo lo había extrañado verlo, tenerlo cerca, sentirlo, besarlo, abrazarlo, su aroma… ¡TODO! Era lógico que se quedara como tonta viéndolo, si tenía días de no verlo. —Ven, ven —entrelazó sus dedos con los de él —tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la mesa, Matt rápidamente ubicó a sus dos amigos y vio que había otra persona sentado junto con ellos, su rostro se le hacía familiar.

—Amor, él es mi amigo Michael —señaló al norteamericano —y Michael, él es mi novio Matt, del que tanto te he hablado.

El mundo del _"amigo"_ de Mimi se le vino encima. Ya le había encontrado sentido a tan efusivo y pasional abrazo y beso. Dolía y mucho descubrir que él no era el chico que le robaba el sueño a la castaña, descubrir que el solo se engañó y se hizo a la idea de que la castaña está enamorada de él.

—Mucho gusto —fingió cortesía, alegría y gusto. Qué pedazo de actor era.

Se sentía una mierda, pero aparentaba estar feliz.

Tanto Sora como Tai se levantaron para saludar a su viejo amigo. Michael observó luego que Mimi rodeó cariñosamente con sus brazos al rubio, es que la castaña no se quería despegar de él. El chico ni atención le prestaba, solo respondía unas cuantas preguntas a sus amigos.

Era una broma. Debía ser una broma, la más cruel y cabrona de todas. Mimi no podía estar enamorada de ese esperpento. Quizá todo se trataba de un tenebroso plan para darle celos y hablar más rápido de sus sentimientos.

Confundido vio como los dos tórtolos se alejaban de la mesa y se dirigían a la barra, él no pudo quitarles la vista de encima. Mientras eran atendidos, miró que la castaña acariciaba con su dedo índice la nariz de ese mentado Matt, vio que luego lo abrazó del cuello, nuevamente, y él la retenía de la cintura. No se sabían otra.

Mimi hablaba y hablaba. Pero el tipo ni abría la boca, solo la miraba inexpresivamente. Gracias al cielo, rompieron el contacto para pedir las bebidas. Intentó tomar un merecido respiro, pero poco le duró el gusto, porque cuando el barman se dedicó a preparar las bebidas, los _"enamorados"_ se dieron un tierno beso, que fue como una daga llena de veneno para su corazón. La castaña tomó las mejillas del chico, mientras le sonría de forma muy especial.

Sin entender mucho, miraba desagradablemente la escena. Jamás pensó que Mimi tuviese pareja, se hizo a la idea de que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero todas sus sospechas fueron falsas y cualquier ilusión se vino abajo con la presencia de Matt.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas? —preguntó la pelirroja.

Él la vio unos segundos y sonrió levemente.

—Soy actor.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida pero fue su novio quien tomó la palabra.

—Con que actor… ¿en serio? —dijo dubitativo —y por qué nunca te he visto en una película.

Su novia lo miró con reproche. Él negó sutilmente con la cabeza y explicó que apenas comenzaba su carrera y claro, también fanfarroneó de las obras de teatro y los capítulos que había hecho. Sus grandes logros, hasta el momento.

El moreno ladeó los labios. —Qué raro —soltó no muy convencido con el discurso —Matt, el novio de Mimi —hizo énfasis en lo último —es cantante, tiene una banda y es muy famoso.

¿Qué pretendía el moreno? Restregarle en la cara que Mimi tenía un novio, que era mucho más famoso que él. Qué mal estaba si creía que con eso se iba a sentir menos, porque él conocía de mucho antes a Mimi y por lo poco que observó, tenía más cosas en común con él, que con ese cantante.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué te pareció Matt? —preguntó alegremente la castaña.<p>

Vaya, al fin tenían tiempo para estar solos. Y en días de constante estudio hacia la relación de su amiga, llegó a muchas conclusiones y ninguna era favorecedora para ella, iba abrirle los ojos.

Tenía que decirle que ella y Matt no eran la pareja perfecta que creía, no.

—Me parece muy serio —dijo la verdad. Ese tipo es muy serio para alguien tan divertida y animada como ella.

—Lo es —suspiró romántica —¿Solo eso?

—No lo sé, no he hablado nada con él —dijo molesto —pero parece que no habla con nadie —tenía que sacar todos sus defectos en la luz para que la castaña abriera los ojos y lo dejara.

Ella río con esa respuesta de su amigo, no se daba cuenta de la molestia y el recelo que se ocultaban tras esas palabras. Michael no entendió por qué reía como loca cuando hablaba de los defectos del rubio.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó despertando la curiosidad de la castaña —siempre te imaginé con alguien más alto.

—Matt es alto, quieres verme con un basquetbolista o qué —rió por el absurdo comentario de su amigo.

—No, no exageres —negó —no tan alto… sino, bueno, no sé cómo decirlo —claro que sabía cómo decirlo —como de mi estatura —terminó con orgullo —vamos, siempre soñaste con pararte de puntillas para besar a tu novio, con Matt no creo que eso sea necesario —ironizó.

—Mike ¿Estás bromeando verdad? —el negó —¡Eso lo dije cuando tenía como diez años! Fue solo una boba fantasía de niña —sonrió triunfal.

Tenía que jugar con otra carta. Ligeramente sonrojado sacó otro as de su manga.

—Siento que es algo antisocial para ti. Siempre está callado y parece que hablas tú sola.

Mimi negó. El comportamiento de su amigo lo único que le daba a entender era que solo estaba ahí para criticar a su novio, pero ella lo defendería.

—Fuma mucho. Y yo que recuerde a ti siempre te molestó el humo del cigarro —rodó sus ojos —y si fuma tanto quiere decir que no le importa lo que tú opinas respecto a eso. Y si no le importa tu opinión sobre el cigarro, mucho menos le importas tú.

—No me molesta que fume —sonrió dulcemente. Ni al caso con la idea de su amigo

Sintió que su cuerpo se helaba. Ese rubio había cambiado por completo a su amiga. Ahora no le molestaba el humo del cigarro, ahora le gustaba andar con alguien tan serio y antipático. Ahora ya no fantaseaba con el romanticismo. Ahora nada. Solo le importaba estar con su novio, no servía de nada la larga lista de defectos que sacó de Matt, ella siempre encontraba justificación.

—¿Tiene esos lindos detalles contigo? —ella ladeó la cabeza —que te regale chocolates, flores, tarjetas en forma de corazón. Porque a mí me parece que no, vamos no necesitas conocerlo mucho para saber que es muy frío y tú siempre has sido muy amante del romanticismo y no creo que alguien como él tenga lo que tú buscas en una relación.

Mimi ladeó sus labios, escuchaba lo que su mejor amigo le decía de su relación.

—Tú siempre buscabas a tu media naranja, alguien que compartiera tus mismos gustos, tus mismas ideas —siguió hablando sin parar —son totalmente diferentes, y porque soy tu amigo y te quiero te digo esto. No creo que siendo tan opuestos funcionen.

—Sé que Matt no es el tipo de chico que siempre quise o el que siempre imaginé que estaría conmigo —habló —el amor es así, nace de donde menos te lo esperas. Somos completamente diferentes, pero esas diferencias no me molestan y están lejos de molestarme, es más me gustan y me gustan demasiado.

—No Mimi. Como tu mejor amigo —próximo a pasar al otro nivel, porque él ya no sería el mejor amigo —es mí deber decirte que él no es para ti.

—Michael, que tú seas mi mejor amigo no te da ningún derecho para decirme esto —ahora sí que le colmó la paciencia —sé que Matt tiene sus defectos y sé que también yo tengo los míos. Y si a mí no me importa, mucho menos te debe de importar a ti —lo señaló con desprecio, estaba harta de escucharlo decir pestes de su novio, por más que fuera su mejor amigo no le permitiría más —yo amo a Matt y él también a mí.

—¿Por qué no quieres darte cuenta? —ya completamente desesperado. ¿Cómo hacerla entender?

—¡El que se tiene que dar cuenta aquí eres tú! —exclamó un poco alterada —somos diferentes ¿y? No seremos como dos gotas de agua, como siempre dije que sería el amor de mi vida. Matt es mi complemento. Y Sabes qué más… —lo miró con enfado —yo no te estoy preguntando si es el hombre ideal para mí, mientras yo lo sepa todo bien —puntualizó con orgullo.

Era verdad lo que decían… mientras más subías más dura era la caída, jamás en su vida vio a Mimi tan enojada con él. Ver cómo defendía con uñas y dientes, a capa y espada, a Matt debía ser por algo. No, ERA por algo. Ella lo amaba.

Por eso se enfureció al oírlo hablar de que ese chico, que era su novio, no era el indicado y que estaba lejos de serlo. ¿Por qué se ilusionó él solo? Él solito subió al paraíso, él permitió que se le subieran los humos, él se permitió soñar, fantasear y alucinar que Mimi lo quería. Ella nunca le dio alas, él solo se las dios y como consecuencia cayó y se estrelló contra el frío y duro piso.

Acaso era malo soñar. Creer en el amor. Dolía y mucho darse cuenta de la fría realidad. Mimi era feliz con otro hombre, y ese no era él. Lo amaba, él llegó tarde. Él no es para ella. ¿Tenía que hacerse a un lado para que su amiga sea feliz? ¿Tendrá la fuerza suficiente para verla con otro? ¿Quién se preocupaba por él y sus ilusiones?

Su amor es puro. Quizá no es correspondido, pero sí es puro, verdadero y sano. A lo mejor tenía que dejarla hacer su vida con Matt, quizá ése aferró tanto en verle lo malo y en separarlos. Quizá la vida tenía a otra mujer para él, quizá no.

¿Estaría dispuesto a perder su amistad? A no verla nunca más, porque ella no tiene la culpa en nada de que él volara y muy alto.

—Lo siento, yo no quise hacerte enojar —sonrió de medio lado y con amargura.

Era verdad, él solo quería hacerla abrir los ojos; que se diera cuenta que su amor verdadero era él y no el otro. Pero la cruda verdad es que él debía abrirlos. No había ceguera peor que no querer mirar, definitivamente.

Quedó claro y entendido. Hay que saber perder.

—Está bien, te perdono porque eres mi mejor amigo.

Su mejor amigo, peor es nada…

* * *

><p><em>Ya, aquí finaliza este capítulo. A veces sentíamos pena por Michael, decíamos: ¿Cómo tan estúpido? En serio queríamos que Tai llegara y que le gritara: NO TE QUIERE, ENTIENDE. Pero eso ya era harina de otro costal.<em>

_Bueno, bueno, no diré más. Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier review, crítica y sugerencia serán bienvenidos. También les adelanto que muy pronto pídeme ésta publicará una historia que nunca se habrían imaginado que publicaríamos, como ambas solo escribimos romance/humor, un cambio de género no viene para más._

_La Row se despide, que tiene examen de economía. (K) Ahora que lo leí para corregir errores, noté que me quedó tan Kuno Tatewaki, en la parte que él dice: pobrecita, tiene vergüenza de decir que me ama, le ayudaré XDDD_


End file.
